Ninja Revelations
by Unobtainable Truth
Summary: Chapter 9 is now posted!Dark Naruto. During the fight with Neji, Naruto's secrets are revealed. Can an unsuspecting Konoha survive? What will happen to our favorite blond and who is this He Naruto mentions?Now Rated M for M.
1. Chapter 1

A test for my first story, whether or not you like this idea

**I don't own anything, except my own creativity and myself..., and my computer but that's about it.( My self is also for sale on Ebay for those who wish to own me)**

**So if you don't get it by now, I Don't Own Any Anime Or Movie Properties Used In This Fic. Though Any OC'S I Do... For Now. **

* * *

"Can't you see this is pointless? You won't win; you should just give up and accept your fate like the rest of your kind**."** The speaker, a boy no older than thirteen, berated his opponent.

His opponent, a boy a year his junior, chuckled at this statement. **"**My kind, what do you mean my kind?"Though the words were spoken humorlessly, faint amusement could be detected in the child's voice.

The elder boy narrowed his pale eyes at the blonde lying before him. "What I mean is you should stop trying to defy fate Naruto. You will never be Hokage and yet you foolishly pursue this lost cause like an ignorant child. Lay these fantasies aside and accept serving your betters like the trash you are." He spoke these words in a tone of superiority and cold judgment.

The boy called Naruto looked unaffected by his words, as his face set in an amused smirk. "Thank you oh wise Neji for those words of wisdom" he replied sarcastically. "But I'm afraid your perception on this is wrong."

The boy now identified as Neji scowled at his opponent. He could not help the anger slipping into his voice, "Oh and how is that? Share with me the truth, if you are so enlightened."

Naruto's smirk widened into a small grin at the dark haired boy's reaction "I'd be glad to. You see Neji, I'm not the one trying to defy my fate, that is all you. Should I continue?" Taking Neji's lack of a response as a sign to continue he spoke again. "You speak of fate as something absolute, some sort of undeniable fact, but isn't it your fate as a branch Hyuuga to protect the main house? You say that you can't go against fate, but didn't you attack Hinata to go against the main house? You Neji, are pathetic."

At these words the young Hyuuga prodigy grew enraged."What do you know about anything!? To have your entire life dictated by a seal, something you had no control over! What do you know about being cursed?! You can't imagine the suffering, and the pain!" He raged loudly at his opponent.

Not expecting his opponent to respond Neji was surprised to hear a soft chuckle come from his downed opponent. Shortly afterwards another chuckle came followed by another, each one louder and harder than the last. Soon Naruto was laughing loud enough to be heard throughout the stadium. Getting a hold on himself he spoke loudly, so as to be directed more towards the entire audience than just to his opponent. "What do I know about suffering? That's gotta be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. The real question is not what I know about suffering, the true question Neji is, what do you know about me?"

* * *

(In another part of the stadium, while the conversation is occurring we find Sakura, Ino and the rest of the Genin watching the match, and speaking loudly) 

"What is that idiot talking about now?" asked Sakura irritated.

"Who knows? Does anyone ever understand him? He'd better be careful about what he says to Neji or the idiot will get himself killed." replied Ino tiredly.

"He'd be doing us all favor if he did get killed" Spoke Sakura .

"SAKURA!" shouted the Konoha Genin.

"What!?" She asked obviously surprised.

"That was uncalled for Sakura, and you know it" growled Kiba, angry at Sakura's lack of caring for her teammate.

"Yea he may be a bit odd, but he's a caring person and a fellow Konoha Genin. That was low even for you Forhead."

"How? He's an idiot, he's loud, he's a worthless ninja, and he's always getting in the way of me and my Sasuke!" She snapped back.

(Somewhere on a mountain in Fire Country, one Sasuke Uchiha suddenly felt the urge to curl into a ball and cry like a baby for his mother. But we'll get back to him and his problems later)

"You all remember how he was! Always pulling his childish pranks, shouting his stupid dream at the top of his lungs, never being anything but a bother to those around him! The only reason he's even a ninja is because Lord Hokage is to kind a man to throw out trash like him!You all know this as much as I do, why are you defending him?!

Shikimaru looked as though he was about to lose it on Sakura, when he suddenly stopped and said in a calm tone "You know what Sakura, you're right." After he said this Sakura gained a triumphant grin, while the rest of the Rookie Nine stared at him, shocked by his response. As Sakura was about to celbrate her 'victory' though Shikimaru spoke again, " Lord Hokage is too kind, otherwise he would have thrown you out long ago Haruno." The groups reactions changed dramatically, as Sakura's hope crashed down upon her. Seeing this, Shikimaru pressed his attack " You say Naruto is such a huge bother, and a useless ninja? Answer me this then, Haruno, what makes you so much better? What have you done since becoming a Genin that raises you above Naruto?From what I heard Naruto is the reason you're even alive right now." The other Genin were shocked. One: Shikimaru's voice had become so cold it caused a shiver to run down their spines, and second none of them had heard of Team Sevens mission to Wave Country and so were in the dark on the situation.

Sakura shrank back at his words and barely managed to force out " H-how di-di-d you know about that?"

If possible the usually lazy Genins tone grew even colder as he spoke " So it was true!"

Ino finally tired being in the dark about the situation managed to overcome her shock at her teammate, and long time friend's sudden shift in attitude enough that she asked the question on all the rookies minds " Shikimaru... W-what are you talking about? Whats true and how did Naruto save Sakura's life?

The young Nara boy looked at his fellow, Genin , and longtime friends before taking a breath, and speaking " Asuma-sensai told me that a few weeks ago Team Seven was sent on a C rank mission to protect a bridge builder from Wave Country."Looking at his audience and seeing that besides some mild flashes of jealousy, their reactions were mostly neutral.(especially the reaction from one Shino Aburame, who's expressions varried from neutral to extreme neutral) " Well apparently the mission didn't go quite as planned. The bridge builder lied to them about what the mission truly was, they were shortly after attacked by a pair of Mist Missing Nin." A few gasps were heard, but mostly from Ino, and the recovering Hyuuga Hinata. The rest kept mostly calm faces, though Kiba's lips were curved tightly trying to hold in his anger, and Choji had stopped eating his chips. "After the defeat of the Mist ninja, the mission was upgraded in rank, to an..." The young Nara slacker took a few deep breaths to get some control, and so that he would be able to gauge his fellow ninjas reactions." The Mission was the upgraded to an ... A rank mission." At this none of the Leaf Rookies were able to hide their shock. Even the ever calm Shino, was shacking in shock of the news.

Choji was no longer able to stand the suspense and nearly shouted " If it was such a high rank mission, why didn't they turn back!? Why did the old bridge builder lie about something that important? Why did their sensei allow this to continue!?"

An angry Choji was not a good thing Shikimaru decided, and attempted to calm him down."Whoa calm down Choji, I don't know everything about the mission just what Asuma sensai told me. Though from what I heard, wave country was in desperate need. They were under the control of a tyrant that went by the name of Gato. This Gato had apparently destroyed Wave's economy, and left the people starving and poor. Any who tried to stand against him were executed, and he eventually gained control over the entire land of Wave.

Hinata no longer able to keep silent sobbed softly "Thats horrible!! Who would do such things to innocent people?!"

Shikimaru looked at her and spoke softly," A monster who thought only of and for himself, that's who would Hinata." The lazy Genin turned again to the rookies, and continued the story "Naruto hearing this immediately decided he needed to help those people. And in the end it wasn't the skill of a legendary Shinobi, nor the acts of the 'precious' Uchiha that saved the village. It was the heart of Uzumaki Naruto that saved a land from its own desperation and brought down a tyrant. And he risked his life to save a village of strangers, he risked his life against one of the legendary Mist Seven Swordsman to save his team, and you call him useless!? Did you even thank Naruto for anything he did?"

Sakura hearing this forced down her fear and said " Why should I have, he nearly got Sasuke killed because of his love for attention! Do you know why? Because he's an attention hogging son of a bi..." Sakura would have continued her tirade if not for the bone crushing slap from a Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata stared her in the eyes, her anger evident as her bloodline pulsed rapidly. " You don't deserve to even be in his presence you filthy whore" Hissed Hinata, shocking the rookies with her sudden aggressiveness. "If you ever insult him or even think about insulting him again, make no mistake I will kill you Haruno." The others overcame their astonishment, and attempted to pry the Haruno girl from the angry Hyuuga. So distracted were they, that they failed to notice a blonde foreign kunoichi walk up to them.

"As amusing as this is to watch, do you Konoha weaklings mind keeping it down your trying my patience, and im trying to watch the match" The voice of the Suna kunoichi Temari came suddenly causing the leaf nin to jump in surprise. After realizing how big of a commotion they were causing, they quickly calmed down and turned their attention to the arena below. " Thats what I thought" said Temari as she walked back towards her brothers/teammates.

As Temari arrived to where her team was located, the elder of her two sibling spoke" You really do have a way with kids, don't ya sis?"

Temari smirked " Of course I had to raise the two of you children, didn't I?" This got the reaction she was hoping for from her brother, in that he became angry. As he was about to open his mouth to retaliate she beat him to it. " Though I suppose there was nothing I could do for you sadly. You know Kankuro most children stop dressing like super heroes before they turn eight. How old are you now? Kankuro knowing when to give in just kept his mouth shut. "Good boy!" said Temari tauntingly. Temari's fun was cut short when she heard an annoyed growl from her youngest sibling, knowing that which annoyed Gaara usually didn't live to long. " How about we just enjoy the match huh? " She offered quickly. Kankuro nodded, knowing the smart thing to do, while Gaara just gave a disinterested grunt.

Though Gaara may have seemed uncaring, he was paying apt attention to the match, or mainly to the blonde haired combatant. Hearing Naruto speak allowed him to confirm the suspicions he'd had, no doubt about it Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsure." So theres another like me here. I can tell he has much hatred ,though he attempts to hide it with a mask of smiles. This may turn out to be way more fun than I ever though it would be." Looking back towards the arena Gaara saw the smile Naruto now wore. It was no longer the smile of an innocent child, no it was the smile of someone who thirsted for the blood of his foes. "Soon Uzumaki,soon it will be our time to fight, and I shall bathe in your blood Uzumaki , yes very soon. Now mirroring Naruto's grin he once again turned his focus to the fight below, as it was going to get very interesting.

* * *

"What are you talking about loser? What would I ever need to know about you?" Neji asked condescendingly to his downed foe. 

Sighing dejectedly Naruto shook his head. When he spoke his voice had lost its previous humor, and sounded aged and tired. "See Neji that is my point exactly. You judge me as a loser, but you know nothing about me." After saying this Naruto's face took on a reminiscent look, and he chuckled once more. "I understand what he meant by people will never change they always will be the very monsters they claim to hate. You see Neji, I know a lot about suffering and pain. And your sadness at the branch house seal is nothing compared to what I have suffered through."

At this Neji began to shake in his anger. Barely keeping himself from shouting he replied "I don't believe it, you know nothing!"

The arena fell silent, as all tried to hear the words spoken between the two combatants. A slight breeze blew by, and a moment went by before Naruto spoke again. "Neji look around you. What do you see?" Pausing a moment he took a breath before continuing. "You see an entire stadium of people, and all of them are rooting for you to win. You are their hope, a prodigy to bet on and believe in. I'm just the mistake they wish they could erase, and believe me, many have tried. They want you to show off Konoha's strength and skill by beating me, the demon boy." After saying this he looked at the crowd. From the older generation he saw looks of scorn, and from the younger crowd members he saw confusion. After returning his sight to Neji, he continued "Though they are going to be sorely disappointed with this match then." Naruto's face curled into a small, slightly insane smirk. "And so will you Neji, if you survive at all that is."

Neji's face showed surprise for a second before he schooled his face back into a neutral expression. "Don't bother acting tough, I have sealed all 64 of your chakra points. This fight is over and you lose. Accept your defeat." Towards the end Neji's superior tone returned, as he taunted Naruto.

Laughing once more Naruto quickly sat up, shocking the crowd. Taking his time standing up he enjoyed every second of their surprise and anger. When he finally was on his feet, he addressed his opponent "The fights not near over Hyuuga. And I wont accept defeat unless you kill me, and you'd better hope you do because I have no problems doing the same to you" He spoke lowly, his insane grin returning to his face. "How about I show you how much of a demon I really am?" he asked slowly. Quickly biting his right thumb causing it to bleed, he drew a scroll from his pouch and ran his blood down the front of it. A cloud of smoke accompanied by a poof sounded the release of the scrolls contents. When the smoke cleared what the Neji and the crowd saw, shocked them to the core. There in the center stood Naruto, his bloodthirsty grin full on. His posture was tilted forward in an almost intoxicated fashion, and his eyes had turned a deep shade of red, but what really had their attention was what was in his hand. In Naruto's right hand, gripped tightly so as not to drop his prize, was the scrolls contents. A fleshy pulsating sack of blood. In Naruto's hand was a beating, pulsing heart, deep crimson in color it seemed to glow with its own evil aura. Naruto's smile threatened to split open his face as he addressed the Hyuuga prodigy. "Well Neji, this is the part where you lose, both this fight , and ... your life "

* * *

Ok this is my first attempt at a story, and as such I want to know whether or not you like it. Feed back is appreciated and would let me know if I should actually make this story. Not afraid of criticism so be honest. This would be a darker Naruto story and pairing unknown. I know Naruto's personality changed quickly, but there is a point to this and it has to do with the man Naruto mentioned to Neji.Though it seemed to be undirected I do have a plot for this story so i would upload quickly if the reviews are positive.

Thanks very much to my reviewer who made some good points, and helped me clean the story up a bit. And On the subject of the revisions yes, the conversation with the other Genin was supposed to be a bit lacking , since they haven't had any real role development opportunities as of yet, but seeing it now it does look work alot better.

I'm betting nobody saw a heart being inside the scroll, and no its not some ordinary heart or something useless. The heart has to do with Naruto's past with the man mentioned above, and its own demented powers. And I'm glad i threw in that aggressive Hinata and Exited Gaara section, it's much more entertaining . Well tell me what you think.

Also I'm new to the site and would appreciate help. And I will help most who ask, by doing editing and such for you. So if you have a suggestion, question, or just wish to throw ideas around, send me a message or msn me at

-UT


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Revelations Ch.2**

As stated previously I don't own any licensing properties and such for the things I may take from.

"_So what's the point of it then?" –_Human speech

"_This could be bad!"_-Human thoughts

"_**You have no idea, mortal"-**_Demon or spirit talking.

"_**Soon it will all come to pass."**_- Demon or spirit thoughts

* * *

Last time on Ninja Revelations, The battle between Naruto and Neji began to heat up! What power does Naruto have hidden? Will Neji survive? Can Konoha survive the angry blondes wrath? Find out in Chapter Two of Ninja Revelations!

* * *

Gasps of shock surrounded them at the blonde combatant's words. Who would have figured that the happy young Genin would have said that to anybody, let alone another Konoha Genin. But seeing as his attitude had changed dramatically during this match, it wasn't so surprising. Though after getting out of his shock, the boys opponent Neji Hyuuga, attempted to one again gain the edge by doing what he does best, belittle and taunting his opposition. _"It does not matter what you have hidden in your scrolls or that you try to act stronger than you are. Putting on a strong front does not dissolve your weakness, you're still trash and you will never change that." _Neji spoke his words in his regal tone to show his opponent how beneath the young prodigy Naruto was.

Naruto at this just once again flashed his bloodthirsty grin. His low guttural chuckling returned once again, in mocking fashion. When Naruto spoke he could not keep his eagerness and amusement out of his voice. _"Which one of us are you trying to convince Hyuuga? Your last attack while amusing did little to me, what hope do you cling to?" _ Naruto began returning Neji's tactics of belittling his foe, even taking on Neji's 'noble' tone.

Needless to say this struck a cord with the young 'prodigy'. After taking a moment to calm himself he once again spoke out in his condescending manner._ "Why would I need to cling to something as foolish as hope? Hope is an escape for worthless trash like you to cling in ignorance, why would I ever need hope? I am guaranteed victory by destiny and fate, and you will never overcome that, dead last."_ After his speech Neji took on a victorious and taunting smile. Waiting for the loser before him to realize he was outclassed Neji stood in silence.

Naruto was not at all amused, but kept his composure and allowed only an animalistic growl to be his response. The growl slowly changed back into his mocking laugh, succeeding in wiping the Hyuuga's smile away. His tone was kept in taunting but contained slight annoyance as he spoke. _"Don't you ever quit talking of fate? You hold onto it like a life line, guaranteeing your safety."_ His smirk became less mocking and more feral, more, predatory. _"Then I suppose I'll have to cut that line, right before I relieve you of your pitiful existence. And your constant tone has helped me decide upon something." _ Here the young clinical blonde's left hand twitched excitedly. "_Before I kill you I will tear out your vocal chords, to get rid of that arrogant voice of yours_." Despite his obvious excitement the blonde delivered his message without any emotion.

It was this complete lack of anything human in his voice that scared Neji and the crowd more than anything else. Neji's thoughts weren't aiding him at all. _"That tone, it lacks any kind of human quality, it's to lifeless! And the more focused he seems to get, the more rapid the beatings of the heart in his hand!"_ As though to confirm his suspicions the beating picked up loudly enough to be heard throughout the arena. Noticing this, Neji's thoughts returned, more calculating than before. _"Is it the heart itself that gives Naruto his confidence? Though it's beating it carries an oppressive aura of death and darkness. And since it was unsealed, the weaklings attitude has changed entirely, he even seems far more powerful. That settles it then. The heart the trash is holding must be responsible for his change." _ This 'revelation' about his opponent returned Neji's confidence, and with it, his taunting demeanor. Looking towards his opponent he spoke his confidence. _"Big words, coming from a loser whose power comes from a devil heart. Without that you're just another trash ninja with no hope." _

For once the blonde's chuckle did not sound, seemingly confirming his berating foe's theory. As the Hyuuga started to continue, a sigh of disappointment was heard from the younger boy. _"You believe the heart gives me my power? I suppose I shouldn't have expected so much from one so limited, but sadly I did expect better."_These words were said without the taunting tone he used before, but in a disappointed way. It was obvious in the low, almost whispery way he spoke it.

His next words though, were spoken in a lecturing fashion, as if speaking to a young child. _"No Neji you see you were wrong on all subjects here. The heart for one is not the heart of a' devil', as you put it. This is the Heart of Darkness (Muffin for anyone who gets where this is from) and it belonged to one who had the soul of an angel. One who's kindness was legendary, and who accepted all without care of what they were. He was killed by a group of humans from a greedy and corrupt order. The heart was tainted by their malice, and became what you see now. It is a testament to humanities' 'justice'. Deeming all who are different 'monsters', when they are the true evil beings. I believe it is a strong symbol of the true heart of humanity. As with anything there are exceptions to this rule, but pure and innocent humans are too few to make a difference."_

At this he looked at the heart in brief sadness, before speaking again to Neji again in his scolding tone. "_And as for the heart being what gives me my power that also is false. Yes, if I were to give myself over to its power, and became its slave then it would be the heart that held the power and control, but that is not the case. You see Hyuuga my will is what leads, not the hearts. I'm the one in control, and as such the heart is just a weapon to me, like your 'precious bloodline' is to your and your pathetic clan. Though with how your people use and revere the bloodline it seems to be more in control than you are. With your reliance on it, it's the bloodlines power not your own you have so much confidence in. Without its abilities you're even lower than the trash you claim others to be._" The young blondes mocking voice returned at this, insulting the Hyuuga, as he had done to others before. _"So that is where you stand Hyuuga. Can't you see it's pointless? You won't win; you should give up and accept your fate like the rest of your kind." _

Having his own words thrown back in his face set the Hyuuga branch member into a state of rage. No longer able to control his emotion he shouted in shouted his words in rage "_How dare a commoner like you speak to me like that?! I am a Hyuuga! As such I am your better in every way! If you are so sure of yourself then prove your worth. When you try I shall make you see how worthless you are! Your place is at the feet of one such as I like the mongrel you are, and that is where you will be after I am victorious! You will beg for forgiveness and mercy, and shall receive neither! Come and meet your end weakling!"_

The red eyed boys eyes flashed at the challenge, and his response was betrayed his excitement. "_Finally Hyuuga, I thought I'd have to wait all day for you to get ready! Since you are so anxious to meet your death, I will show you some of the hearts power, think of it as a way to honor your final moments." _With that Naruto began to squeeze the heart slowly. The heart beat faster and stronger as he applied more force. Soon a tearing sound was heard, and a thin piece of flesh and cartilage made its way out the base of the heart. Slowly extending a few inches out it stopped after a few moments. Another sound was then heard, a sound of slicing flesh. At the top of the heart was a small metal piece. The piece extended from the organ quicker than the base had. When it stopped, there was a slightly curved blade nearly a meter in length. The heart pumped once strongly, and vein like tubes spread downward from the base, covering the cartilage and digging into Naruto's wrist. In a matter of moments the heart had warped itself into a sickening katana like form. As it finished the heart started pulsing once more, signifying the end of its transformation. And the smile that covered the wielder's face seemed to belong to the devil himself.

* * *

Chapter Two officially finished.

Don't ask where the idea of the heart and sword came from because I have no idea why or where I came up with this, but I like it.The heart itself had strong symbols for Naruto and I did borrow the name of the heart from something, so if any readers recognize it i want to see if you got the reference. I put a lot of judgment and symbolism into Naruto's actions this time around, as Neji's actions had before. Naruto even used Neji's words from before to judge and taunt him. Now I realize that some of what Naruto is doing and some parts about his behavior may seem out of place and possibly conflicting, but there is a reason behind that. And more will be revealed on the heart, Naruto's actions and past as well as the person Naruto spoke of earlier and other such topics in later chapters. Next chapter concludes the battle between Neji, and Naruto, and will have more action and some fighting in it, so you get to see some of Naruto's fighting style.

Also thanks for the Reviews I got for the last chapter!. I listened to some of you guys ideas and they made a great improvement. So i'll answer some questions from Kira as they signed( Is that taken from Death Note? either way still awesome. If it is I have a Death Note reference in my second story, which I also started yesterday.) And thanks i enjoyed writing the rookie nine part of the story. And is the day after soon enough to update :). Your responses made me want to update quickly so I wrote this chapter this morning, and if i get enough more I could probably do another by the end of the day. any way off topic! So the questions were:

**Will there be any pairings, ** The pairings can happen if you guys want them to. I have ways to work in most pairings so that they'll feel natural instead of forced, but I have no idea who i should pair who with who. **Vote**! leave a comment over who you would like to be with who and ill see if i can work them in well. Some pairings I probably cant work in, but for the most part open.Also if you don't want pairings you can vote on that too.

**Will you continue to Sakura bash? **The Sakura bashing I'm not sure exactly, if I see a good opportunity to use it (such as a bit of comedy, or to move her character in a certain direction) yes I will. If it doesn't fit well then probably not. But I will probably do it at least once more to move the story along, but who knows after that.

Thanks for the review, and I'm hoping to get many more!

Now some questions to ponder till the next chapter!

Will Neji survive? How do the Genin react to Naruto's behavior? Will I explain the events leading up to this? Find out Next Time on Ninja Revelations!

-UT


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja Revelations **

**Chapter 3**

**Please take note that I in no circumstances, own any rights to what my story is based upon so there.**

"_Does anyone actually read the disclaimer?"-Human speech_

"_Probably not."- Human thought_

"_**Seems like a waste of time to me." –Demon speech**_

"_**Yeah it does nothing of any real significance"-Demon thought**_

* * *

Last time on Ninja Revelations- After what seems like hours the fight is about to continue. Who will come out the victor? Find out in Chapter 3 of Ninja Revelations!

Stare. That's all the young Hyuuga prodigy could do. Stare at his younger foe, as his weapon transformed. He could not will his body to move, hell it was all he was able to do to keep him-self from vomiting as the grotesque blade attached itself to his blonde opponent's body. Though his body was inactive his mind was working frantically trying to figure out the situation._ "Alright, that is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen! No matter, there's nothing the dead-last can do I can't overcome. I am a Hyuuga, therefore I am the strongest and fate is on my side. He can do all that he is able, and I will prove to him how futile it is to think he can win this." _

With the heart's transformation done Naruto looked towards his staring opposition with anticipation. The veins connecting his wrist to the blade had dug deep into his circulatory system continuing the blood flow. The sword was now a part of his body, having attached itself to the nerves; it had essentially become part of his arm. With a quick pulse, the heart began pumping blood from Naruto into itself and back again. Naruto paid no attention to the pain it caused, his focus solely on his current goal; the death of Hyuuga Neji.

The blonde placed him-self into a basic sword stance, knees slightly bent with his right hand on the hilt of the blade, and the blade itself tilted forward. He grinned his manic grin once more and addressed the Hyuuga prodigy._ "Are you ready Hyuuga? I want to make sure you're at your best when I tear you apart, so answer quickly!"_

Neji scowled as he looked towards his questioner and replied._ "You could never beat me at my worst, trash. But to answer yes I am ready. So let us get this annoyance over with." After saying this Neji one more took his Gentle Fist stance, and prepared to make short work of the boy in front of him. _

"_Then let the fun begin!" _Naruto shot forward quickly, shocking the audience with his speed. Neji smirked at his lack of thinking, grabbing a kunai from his pouch, he waited for his challenger. Said challenger smirked at his action and increased his pace. Now only a meter away he swung the sword down at his opponents shoulder. Neji throws up his arm putting the kunai in the swords path, and pulling his left arm back for a strike. With a slight ringing noise the sword hit the kunai, but before Neji could strike the blonde vanished from sight.

"_Huh.. Coward" _Quickly activating his bloodline, he managed to turn and use his arm to block an attempted kick to his head. Pushing the blondes leg away, Neji struck at his opponents shoulder with a chackra enhanced attack. The blonde pushed himself forward meeting the allowing the strike to hit his shoulder, and quickly ducked himself under the white eyed boys guard and knee striking him in the solar plexus. Jumping away to give himself a moment of cover, Neji glared at his opponent. He smirked and addressed the blonde_. "That strike hit the chackra point in your shoulder; your arm is useless now. I'll admit you got a lucky shot in, but mine was far more devastating."_

Naruto chuckled, and shocked Neji by rotating his shoulder. _"Haven't I already shown you those attacks are worthless on me? It seems you think too highly of yourself Hyuuga." _Jumping forward to meet his adversary the blonde drew the sword sideways for a slice at the prodigy's midsection. Neji once more placed thekunai to block the slice A sharp ringing accompanied the meeting of the two blades. Neji thinking he should retaliate was stopped short by a hard elbow to his nose. He again attempted to move to regain control, only this time Naruto pressed the attack not allowing him any room to recover. A short trading of blows took place as the two boys traded quick flurries of strikes.

"_He's doing far better than I had thought he would be; no matter I will still win this, for I am a Hyuuga. There an opening!" _The elder boy used a forearm to block a left hook from the blonde, then forcing the arm back his hand shot forward striking him above his left lung. At being struck the younger boy was stunned for a moment which his opponent used to elbow him in the throat forcing him back. Blood poured from the blonde's mouth as he stumbled back.

The Hyuuga decided to gloat to his downed enemy. _"Do you see it now loser? You have lost, as fate decided. Your heart is punctured and your trachea is crushed, there is no surviving that. Take this lesson to the grave trash, fate is absolute and you are nothing!" _After Neji had gloated he pulled back his arm readying for a final finishing strike. So distracted was he that he nearly missed the smile on the blonde's face. Neji stopped just in time to watch his younger enemy explode into a cloud of smoke. "_Shit! Shadow Clone! Where the hell is he?" _ Seeing a flash behind him the dark haired boy whipped around to stop him.

"_Too slow Hyuuga." _ Spoke the taunting voice of the blonde as he brought the blade down upon his enemy, slicing a diagonal cut across the older boys face.

The cut was shallow but the boy cared little as he jumped away screaming. "_My eye! You son of a bitch you took my eye!"_ Surely enough the blade had not only sliced through his flesh, but it also sliced straight through his left eye, blinding it.

Naruto chuckled at Neji's screams_. "Come on Hyuuga, you act as though that was your only one. I did still leave you with one good eye, though I can't promise it will be good for long." _ The Cyclops in a rage attacked blindly (**I know bad pun but I had to**) at his mocking opponent sending a strike directly at his lungs. His blonde target merely watched in amusement as he drew near. Right before One-eye's fingers could reach his skin Naruto grabbed his wrist and quickly struck him twice in the ribs with his knee. Still holding his opponent's wrist, the blonde jerked Neji's arm straight, chuckling once, he brought his right arm up and quickly brought it down upon Neji's forearm, shattering the young Hyuuga's bone. Neji's scream was of pure anguish as he fell to the ground.

Darkness began to overtake the crippled prodigy as he slipped towards unconsciousness. He barely registered he was being lifted off the ground as he lost awareness. Suddenly a large cracking sound echoed through the arena. Neji could now ad a shattered jaw to his growing list of injuries. As Naruto held the demolished Hyuuga above the ground, his moans of agony like music to his ears, the blonde chuckled again. _"Not yet Hyuuga, the fun is only beginning. Don't go losing consciousness on me, without your screams of pain this loses half the meaning for me."_

* * *

(In the audience, the spectators were going crazy over how brutal the blonde Genin was being) 

(With the rookie Genin.)

At seeing the young Genin's brutal manhandling of his opponent, the pink haired banshee started speaking again.

"_See!! I told you he was a freak!"_ Sakura shouted this loudly.

Akamaru growled loudly at the sharp wail in his ears. Kiba was about to let him have his revenge on the shrill voiced creature when Shikimaru spoke once again.

"_Sakura, shut up and don't plague us with your idiocy, not now and not ever again. Sure Naruto might be going a bit too far on this guy, but with how he nearly killed Hinata he definitely doesn't deserve any better" Once more Shikimaru's cold tone stopped Sakura's horrible torturing wails._

"_But!"_

"_NO SAKURA!" _shouted oddly enough Shino of all people.

At seeing there was no one to back her up or even let her speak Sakura began to cry.

(Somewhere in heaven, an angel got its wings)

(In the Kage box)

The Sandaime Hokage watched the fight with clear surprise. _"When did Naruto become this brutal, this cold, or this talented?! I should have known that letting Him train Naruto was a bad idea !I just hope Naruto can be saved from his darkness."_

Right next to the Hokage sat his diplomatic guest the Yondaime Kazekage, the leader of the Hidden Sand village. What does he think of this situation? "_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"(???)_

Ugh lets return to these guys later... much later.

(With the sand siblings)

Temari, and Kankuro watched the fight with captive fascination. This boy seemed just like Gaara in one of his less than sane moments! The thought of two Gaara's sent a shiver down their spines.

With said Gaara, the situation was much different. He watched with great interest the Uzumaki boy's brutality, and he was loving the show that he put on. To most people the display seemed savage, and excessive, but not to Gaara. To him it was spectacular, and beautiful to watch. It was as though he was witnessing an artist paint his masterpiece, and he was greatly impressed. He was now expecting the fight of his life from the Konoha Shinobi, and knew he would not be disappointed.

(Somewhere in the crowd)

A dark haired Special Jounin licked her lips hungrily, finding herself exited by the display of viciousness from the young Genin.

(Back to action!(1.)

* * *

"Come on Hyuuga! Where is your fate now? No speeches of destiny favors me or shouts of you are below me?!" Naruto demanded a response from his battered opposition. Grabbing the once proud Hyuuga's non injured wrist, he proceeded to break each of his fingers in an attempt to get some response. All of it was for nothing sadly, as Neji had been broken, and no longer had any will to live. Naruto slammed the hilt of his blade against Neji's skull. "_Get up!"_ A hard kick met his chest. "_Move!"_ Neji was raised by his throat and slammed into a wall. _"Respond!"_ pushing his sword to the meaty part of Neji's shoulder he forced the blade through his flesh at an agonizingly slow pace. _"Fight back!" _

Naruto threw Neji on the ground after tearing the sword violently from his flesh. _"If you're not going to make this fun, I will just end it then!" _ Gripping his blade tightly Naruto readied himself to disembowel his opponent. As his sword was in motion it was suddenly halted by a kunai.

Naruto angrily stared into the face of the test proctor. _"That is enough Genin Uzumaki!" _The proctor hissed into his face. After staring the proctor down for a few moments, the blonde Genin just smirked and walked away.

As he was about to climb the stairs to exit the arena, he addressed the proctor. _"You have saved the Hyuuga for now, but that does not stop me from finishing it later. None escape me when I wish them dead, keep that in mind_ "and with that he exited the arena.

* * *

(1.) Yes this is an original power rangers reference. That's just how I roll. 

Chapter 3 is officially Finished!!!

Wow you guys are getting a lot of effort out of me! When I started writing i said to myself just around 1000 words a chapter.I have started Two Stories and written 4 chapters in less than 2 days, none of the are under 2000 words! Hell I could probably do at least one more before the nights out.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope my fight scenes weren't too bad for ya guys. Though I did have a lot of fun with Neji Brutalization I felt like Nathan Explosion( Metalacolypse) with how many times I used brutal this chapter. I introduced a bit of lusty Anko, just because I could. And I always thought it would be funny if in Orochimaru's head his thoughts were just a snake hissing. That joke was mostly for me.

Ok I need you guys help again. I need a name for Naruto's sword from the Heart of Darkness and Darkness Sword is really fuckin unoriginal. Leave you suggestions after the beep!

Alright addressing your Reviews!

**Kagefighter-** No sorry the heart is not from W.I.T.C.H as I have never seen that show. It actually comes from something involving Vampires.(if witch involves vampires this wouldn't be very good so I hope it doesn't) And I threw in some extra Sakura bashing just for you.

**Chicken-** I threw in a bit of romanticism with Gaara and Naruto for you since I don't believe I will do this pair, as I would have to change part of the story direction in my head. Sorry. But Temari would work well since I have no real set plot for her. Let's see how the people vote. And Gaara is my favorite character also so yay Gaara. And they will have a close family like friendship since im not doing a pairing with them.

**ShadowAssassin-**I do enjoy a good ruthless fem Kyuubi, so its something to think about. And you wont have to wait long to see what happens if I keep this up!

I was shocked at how many people enjoy Dark Naruto stories as much as I do!  
I'll keep up my work as long as you guys keep being amazing, and reviewing so much.

Beep!

With Demented Love

-UT


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninja Revelations**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Copy and paste disclaimer from last chapter.**

Last time on Ninja Revelations- Naruto angrily stared into the face of the test proctor. _"That is enough Genin Uzumaki!" _The proctor hissed into his face. After staring the proctor down for a few moments, the blonde Genin just smirked and walked away.

As he was about to climb the stairs to exit the arena, he addressed the proctor. _"You have saved the Hyuuga for now, but that does not stop me from finishing this later. None escape me when I wish them dead, keep that in mind_ "and with that he exited the arena.

With the fight with Neji finally over, Naruto can finally turn his attention towards bigger challenges. What challenges are these? Find out in Chapter Four of Ninja Revelations!

Naruto climbed the stairs at a leisurely pace, making sure to enjoy every moment of the fearful looks he received from the stunned audience. Stepping up the stairs, sword still in his hand, the blade dragging upon the ground; creating a horrid screech with each step the wielder took, red eyes still alit with the dark lust, pierced the shadows inside the arena. Along with his hauntingly demented smile and the fact he was covered in blood (most of it his opponents) made him appear to be a fiend from the lowest pits of hell. Yes Naruto was for the first time in his life reveling in the looks given to him from his home villagers. As he reached the top of the stairs the blonde paused. He looked towards the pulsing weapon in his hand and smirked. Slowly the blade retracted back into its fleshy sheath, leaving only the heart and the arterial handle still attached to the blondes arm. The hearts steady beating suddenly increased and became frantic. The boys arm also started to spasm, just as suddenly. The change started so slowly it was almost unnoticeable, but as it began to increase its pace what was occurring became clear. It started with the veins seemingly being 'absorbed' by the boys arm. The heart soon also followed the same suit becoming part of the boy's body. If you looked closely you could see the object worming its way up the blonde's limb like a parasite. After a few moments the only sign of the object were many, deep crimson, rune like marks running up the blonde's arm. Though up close, it could be seen that the marks were in fact deep cuts in the bearers flesh colored by his-own crimson blood. Though it would appear the pain was excruciating, the blonde showed no signs of being injured, having endured enough injuries in his life to effectively desensitize him from the feeling of pain.

After finishing his task the red-eyed boy continued his leisurely gait towards his fellow Genin. As he slowly approached his fellow Konoha ninjas, he noticed that he was getting odd reactions from the Suna team. The blonde Kunoichi, and the dark haired middle sibling, were for the most part, predictable; the usual looks of fear and apprehension, though they were much more subdued than the others, and the blonde's eyes seemed to hold something more a sort of …. longing? The demented boy smirked inwardly; maybe he could find a use for her, but their reactions, while unusual weren't the reaction had truly caught his attention. It was the one coming from the red haired youngest sibling, Gaara he believed the Suna boy had called him-self, which he had really considered odd. The cold green eyes of the one called Gaara held something akin to …. Respect? Yes instead of fear in those cold eyes he saw respect and eagerness. Locking eyes with the boy, Naruto attempted to discern the reason behind such feeling. What he saw inside the boys eyes intrigued the blonde, and he began to subconsciously project an aura of battle lust and eagerness that startled those watching. Naruto's bloodthirsty grin from before seemed almost, apathetic in comparison to the one he now wore. As crimson eyes met green, what truly amused the Konoha native (and scared the other genin) was that the Suna youth wore a grin identical to his own. Turning away to continue his approach towards his fellow Konoha genin, Naruto couldn't deny his excitement for his battle with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. A battle with one so like himself was bound to be a challenge indeed. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki counldn't stop himself for chuckling in anticipation.

As he arrived to the location of the rookie nine the blonde, turned back towards the arena, not caring for what they felt of his brutal treatment of what was once a Hyuugan prodigy. While most seemed to get that he did not wish for conversation, one pink haired annoyance seemed to miss this and began to screech in her agonizing voice.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU IDIOT!? I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK BUT EVEN I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THIS WORTHLESS! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED YOU MONSTER!?" _

The other rookies were pissed. They had already told the pink harpy TWICE about speaking and they were fed up with her constant stupidity. Subtly they all prepared to silence the pink creature once and for all. As they were about to go in for the strike, they were halted by a chuckle from the blonde demon container. His chuckling continued for a moment, before turning to face that which had amused him so much. Sakura's expression changed from one of rage and stupidity into one of fear and terror seeing the blonde's vicious smirk. Despite themselves' the male rookie genin found themselves grinning in anticipation over the pink thing's reaction, hoping that it would get the punishment it truly deserved. The kunoichi on the other hand, seemed to keep a neural expression, but their eye practically glowed in their excitement of what was to come.

The Haruno took a few steps backwards as the blonde turned to face her. Absolute bloodlust radiated from his smirking form. Despite what to most would seem like common sense, the pink witch once again opened her mouth and spoke. "_Stay away from me freak! A monster like you should know where you belong, so leave me alone and go back to hell_!"

At this Naruto lowered his head and his shoulders began to shake. Sakura believing that he was crying because she was right, took on a smug expression. The expression quickly changed as she heard the laughter of the boy, and saw his manic grin slowly spreading across his face. Before she was able to react, the blonde's hand shot forward and grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her off the ground the boy slammed her back into a pillar next to them and held her there. Forcing her head up, he locked his crimson stare to her eyes, though to Sakura she was looking into the eyes of the Satan himself. She visibly shook at her captors murderous gaze, though she could not pull away from his look. _"You sound exactly like Neji did Haruno. And need I remind you of the consequences of his actions?" _Sakura was shaking at the joy in his voice as he spoke and was forced to look towards the arena where a team of medic nin rushed Neji off the field towards the emergency room. Naruto laughed again as he brought his plaything's face back to face him "_Look at them rushing like the ants they are. It's very obvious that they won't be able to do anything for him. Yes they can mend his broken bones and fix most of his injuries, but it is of no use. They can't fix his useless eye, and I have taken away his will to live leaving him a useless shell of what he once was. They can never fix the Hyuuga, and there is no point in trying. I will kill him just as I said I would, there is no stopping that. For now though, my main concern is how to punish you for your actions."_ Naruto got a look of sudden inspiration and slowly brought up his right arm. Having had he vision forced on her blonde captor's arm, she watched as a cut appeared on the bottom of his wrist. A small metallic glint shone from inside and the point of a sword began to extend forth. _"Your punishment is to burn in hell, and don't worry about being lonely, as the Hyuuga will be joining you shortly." _The blade continued to extend till it rested against Sakura's throat, mere centimeters from piercing her jugular vein. _"Goodbye Haruno." _

As Naruto went to end the pink haired girl's existence he felt a pair of arms drape over his shoulders, and a voice whispered hotly against his neck. "_You know, it's impolite to play with your food Uzumaki."_

Naruto smirked as he recognized the voice. Without facing the speaker he answered _"But it's much more fun to make them squirm before you end their lives. It also keeps them guessing on how long they have to live. So if it isn't the examiner for the second part of the Chunin Exams, Anko I believe it was._" Feeling movement on his shoulder which he took as a yes the blonde continued. _"Despite how comfortable this current position is, I should probably ask what you're doing here."_

Feeling her release his shoulders as she stood, the demon container turned to face his current cause of interruption, still holding his victim against the cold stone of the pillar. She looked down into his face and explained _"As much fun as it was watching you enjoying yourself, I really must stop you from killing the girl. If I don't the old man might lock ya up so you can't have any fun. I figured you'd prefer this way."_ Having finished her message she went to walk away.

"_Hey." _ She heard the blonde speak and turned around, only for the body of Sakura to land in her arms. "_Take that with you for now, so I can finish what I started later_."

While normally Anko doesn't listen to orders the kid interested her enough to do him a favor._ "Alright kid but you owe me one"_ And with that she left, an amused blonde demon container to go back to the other rookies.

And that's how babies are made ….  
Chapter 4 Is over!

To be honest I wasn't very happy with how this chapter came out, definitely not my best work. It had some good parts but I don't think it was up to my usual standards. I will make it up to you guys by writing an extra awesome chapter tomorrow.

Reviewer Mail Time!

Thanks to all of you for you awesome responses!

**Kira**(still love the name)- Im getting great chapter as always on my third day here. You guys are overrating me I think lol. Anko pairing very possible as well as Temari I through a bit with both sort of interacting with Naruto to set up either or possibly both if another guys idea goes over. Kurargari hmm interesting I'll keep this in mind.

**Kagefighter-** A wonderful, gory display of demonic brutality!? YES! Tell ya what I'll keep up my work if you continue with the great use of adjectives. And your welcome for the bashing, there's quite a bit more in this chapter so enjoy.

**High Demon Lord-** I hope your talking about my Orochimaru bit if so thanks! If not … Thanks!

**IEatChicken-**Your Welcome! Thanks I really enjoyed making Neji lose his eye. When I went in to writing this chapter one of the thoughts in my head was how can I make Neji lose one if not both eyes? And as for possibly being first thank you, I love to be original and unique as much as I can so you get the best story possible, and have always wanted an Eyeless Neji.

**Shadowassassin-**the problem with calling it the sword of the damned is that the heart really isn't damned more like corrupted. I suppose I could call it the sword of corruption or blade of the fallen or something if you guys like that. I still think you guys are overrating my writing skills again, but thank you! And I will keep up my work as long as you guys keep reading and responding.

**Kammari-** Thank you very much! I think a Harem would be easy to pull off since I have been thinking of ways to make most pairs work and it wouldn't be any harder, though it wouldn't be a giant city sized harem it would only be 3 or 4 girls. I must admit I couldn't help smiling at the Gaara with a period part, that would be devastating lol. But sadly I cant do a female gaara for the same reason I cant do a Gara/Naruto pairing it would change too much of how the story progressed. And you wont have to wait any longer here it is.

ANOTHER POLL! STAY T RATED OR GO TO M?

All your review are belong to us! Keep reviews coming

Yours truly,

-UT


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninja Revelations **

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer. This is all a useless waste of time! Does it really matter whether or not I use a disclaimer? I really don't anybody would really hold it against me that I don't own the creative license to Naruto. Its times like me that make me want to take over the world. **

**Guide**

**I'm pretty sure you know how this goes.**

**Last time on Ninja Revelations- **"_Hey."_She heard the blonde speak and turned around, only for the body of Sakura to land in her arms. "_Take that with you for now, so I can finish what I started later_."

While normally Anko doesn't listen to orders the kid interested her enough to do him a favor._ "Alright kid but you owe me one"_ And with that she left, an amused blonde demon container to go back to the other rookies.

And that's how babies are made ….

Will Naruto finally kill Neji? What about the Haruno thing? Who is Naruto's mysterious sensei? Why do I always do these openings like old power rangers episodes? Find out In Chapter 5 of Ninja Revelations!

**NOW!**

* * *

"_So what I miss?"_

Turning to face the voice the Konoha Rookie Nine seemed oddly surprised to see their blond compatriot. Still acting as the leader and spokesman for the group Shikimaru voiced their question. "_What are you doing back so soon? Don't tell me you finished Sakura that quickly. We were hoping you would give her the punishment she rightly deserves, but I suppose there is no changing it now. So how did you end up finishing her?" _ Shikimaru sounded bored for the most part while he addressed the blond boy, although his voice did carry a note of interest. The other konoha genin took a quick slight step towards him in an attempt to hear the demon container's reply while also trying to hide their interest. Needless to say it failed pretty spectacularly.

Naruto snorted in amusement at his comrades attempted to hide their interest from him. Though he was more amused by the fact that one Hinata Hyuuga (the only stand able Hyuuga that he had ever met) had taken a larger step towards him than the others, as if attempting to get closer to him. Naruto would normally ponder for a way to use the lavender eyed girl for his own enjoyment, but the looks on the faces of the genin, were too amusing not to focus on. They appeared angry at his current lack of a response, and if need be, they seemed ready to try and force the answer out. That thought made the deadly blond smirk inwardly, as if they could even hope to beat him. If they had truly tried something he would tear them to pieces, taking them apart limb by limb, leaving him with only his normal joyful feeling's of a satisfyingly bloody slaughter. Just the thought of committing the aforementioned slaughter brought Naruto into a state of excitement, his blood flowing quick with adrenaline, the Heart of Darkness within him beat with anticipation. Though despite their reactions, he knew they meant no real harm, and despite the satisfaction he would receive from the killing it would be regretful to lose humans who cause him this much amusement. So Naruto decided it would be better to let them live. He smirked inwardly _"For now at least"_

"_I didn't. Haruno is still very much alive." _Though enjoying the looks of shock he received, the blonde decided to explain._ "That examiner from the second exam showed up, and saved the rat, but that really doesn't bother me." _Once more he left them dumbfounded smirking he continued. _"By saving her now, the examiner allowed me to get a lot more fun out of the pink banshee. Instead of just a quick death, she will receive something more, fitting a bitch of her caliber. And yes there will be blood, lots and lots of warm soothing blood." _The blonde's sinister smirk returned for the first time in a few minutes. And looking at the look on his face the others knew, that he would indeed make Haruno's last moments alive, a Hell on Earth.

A sigh came from beside the blond, and he turned to see Shikimaru shaking his head in exasperation. _"Will you ever stop being so troublesome Naruto?"_ And though his voice spoke of his disinterest, it did not hide the underlying level of humor in his words. Also the small, but persistent grin on his face did not help anything either. He wasn't the only one who was amused if the looks on the faces of the other rookies were anything to go by. All of the rookies had small nearly unnoticeable grins on their faces even Akamaru! Kiba's grin was easily the most obvious. Unlike the others he was practically beaming, and made no attempt to hide his enjoyment of the situation.

One of the rookie's thoughts though seemed to be a bit different, these thoughts belonging to a certain lavender eyed girl. _"__I should have just killed that pink haired bitch myself when Naruto was fighting, but instead I wasted my chance__." _Her thoughts were rather depressed, but that changed quickly as her mind went to another possibility. _"But, maybe now I can help my Naruto kill the pink haired harpy, and he will be pleased with me! Then together we can bathe in the blood of the useless girl! Then after that we can…" _ Deciding that those thoughts were not fit for the present company, Hinata forced them from her mind though she could not rid herself of the light blush visible on her pale skin. Naruto was the only Konoha nin that had noticed the Hyuuga's behavior and understood exactly what was going on inside the young girls mind. He again smirked to himself on the behavior of the lavender eyed genin. Oh yes, when the time came Uzumaki Naruto would have a lot of use to get out of the kunoichi who seemed so fixated upon him.

He felt someone staring at him from a little ways away, and looked to the source of the stares. The source appeared to be the Suna team, who all appeared to have their gazes cast upon the blonde killer. Their looks were not very different from the ones before though they were much stronger. Kankuro's look carried thinly veiled interest about this boy who could be as bloodthirsty as his brother, and yet still seem semi-normal in a group. The kunoichi's eyes held the same interest while also still containing the longing look from before though they seemed slightly increased from before. And, as before Gaara held deep insanity and anxiety in his eyes, though the blonde could tell this had greatly increased after his fellow demon container had watched him handle the pink curse know as Haruno Sakura. And as a fellow demon carrier he knew Gaara had been able to overhear their conversation about Naruto would make the parasite's last few moments on Earth, a living and absolute Hell. It seems that Gaara's interest in battle with him had risen as well. _"__This will be much fun indeed Gaara, I can only hope you will last longer than that pathertic Hyuuga prodigy. Although from what I've seen that will not be a problem."_

Any further thoughts he might have had were cut off as a voice from his side cut into his mind. _"Yo Naruto! You all right man?" _Once more came the slow, and lazy voice of the Nara genius. Seeing as he was getting no response, he and the rest of the konoha genin traced the blonde's line of sight to the Suna team. Noticing the looks they were sharing most thought of Gaara's battle with Rock Lee, and how he showed no mercy to his opponent before the boy's eccentric sensei stepped in. Then a realization hit them, it was near exactly like their blonde friend's battle with Lee's teammate Neji. Both seemed to have been defeated before rising up unharmed to turn the tide against there opponent, and at the end it was only due to the stepping in of a konoha Jounin that saved their broken opposition. Looking at the slightly (extreme understatement) insane looks they were casting at the other, the genin couldn't help but picture the battle between these two merciless titans. Despite the fact that they may die, they all vowed that would be a battle none of them would miss.

A voice over the speakers broke up the thoughts of the genin groups._ "Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the desert please come down to the arena for your match?" _ So with one last glance towards his fellow demon container, Gaara made his way towards the arena.

* * *

End of Chapter Five!

Wow sorry it took so long to update (for me anyway) I passed out after I got home from school, and got up around 1 am. So I hurried on a completed this chapter for you my enduring readers.

* * *

REVIEWER MAIL TIME!

Chaos Lord- Anko, Hinata(I also enjoyed writing aggressive Hinata) and Temari would be a good Harem though I would probably have Fem Kyuubi just to balance it all out if I were to do this one. And I believe I will move it up to M sometime later today.

**Kammari-**Well the wait is over! And thank you for your continuing reviews.

**AnsemMesna-** What a vague message.Thank you. May I ask? What is everyone's fascination with Yaoi? I seriously don't get why everyone seems to love it.

Peter Kim- Sakura will be killed when it's the most opportune time. As for Sasuke, not gonna spoil anything. Orochimaru recruiting Naruto is a possibility (This is my way of tempting you with vague answer so there!). Itachi and Kisame, will be an amusing fight for me to write, and hopefully for you to read. Naruto's trainer is …. Not telling! Though I will tell you it will be an original character so those racking your brains will not make your heads explode!

**Shadowassassin**- Well I will keep it up then. And yes it is a dark evil name, and I can probably work the sword of the damned in as I have a place it could work.

**Sco23**-I enjoyed putting the characters in their place, as they severely needed it. Why just snap her neck when you can make her writhe in pain and beg for death?

**IEatChicken(**Yay)- I can write fast because I think fast, and so I'm constantly coming up with new ideas to make the story the best I can for you, the reader. And I have never made a person dance before, so that's a first for me lol.

**Pyronix**- Yay they like me they really like me lol. Yes Sakura will die, and when she does it will make what I did to Neji seem like kids stuff. And Naruto will thoroughly enjoy it. And I love to inspire people to write their own stories. If you need any help, I'll be more than happy to lend some assistance. So if ya decide you want some aid you ( and this goes for most of you guys) can add me on msn as my Msn address should be on my author page.

**Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer-** You left a lot of reviews which I am very grateful for. First off YES!!!! That is 100 percent correct! The Heart of Darkness is the heart taken from Janos by the Sarafan elite. You gave a very impressive report on the heart and im very happy. I'm also obviously a huge fan of the series, and currently have all of them from the original Blood Omen to Defiance. And I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked that so many people think like I do that he's just a lame character in canon. And the idea for calling the blade the Soul Reaver, I never really thought of. Making the blade the Soul Reaver and Naruto in turn the Reaper of Souls the one responsible for keeping the wheel of fate turning goes great with the story. I love that. And I am really getting into my Sakura bashing. And I believe that I will go to M starting later today. And unless you live up in Rapid I doubt you'll be seeing me much lol.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6.-** "_So Naruto where do you think the Uchiha is?"_ The voice of the ever hungry Choji asked.

Naruto smirked at the question. _"Well Choji"_ he began_ "Seeing that he has that 'thirst for power' and the fact that he's obviously gay, I'd say he was trying to seduce Kakashi into training him. And knowing Kakashi, it's probably working pretty well. The only real question is, which one of the will come out on top?" _

Hope ya liked it

Also for any readers of my other story Heir to Excellence, I will be doing a few chapters for it this weekend soothe wait is nearly over!

-UT


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninja Revolutions**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer. This is all a useless waste of time! Does it really matter whether or not I use a disclaimer? I really don't anybody would really hold it against me that I don't own the creative license to Naruto. Its times like me that make me want to take over the world. **

**Guide**

**I'm pretty sure you know how this goes.**

**Last time on Ninja Revelations-**A voice over the speakers broke up the thoughts of the genin groups._ "Would Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the desert please come down to the arena for your match?" _So with one last glance towards his fellow demon container, Gaara made his way towards the arena.

On to chapter six – Reviewers Beware You're In For a Scare!(1)

BANG!

* * *

The Konaha genin all had their eyes watching the stadium. _"So who do you guys think will win, the Uchiha ass or that red headed psycho?"_ Questioned the ever well spoken(note sarcasm) voice of Kiba Inuzuka. 

The other genin looked at him and thought about all the things they had seen in the exam. The ever energetic Ino gave her opinion first. _"I say that Sasuke will destroy that Suna loser. He was the rookie of the year, he's been training with a legendary ninja for a month, and on top of that he's an Uchiha! There is no possible way he can lose to some unknown foreign ninja!"_ Most of the rookies seemed to accept this.

"_I guess so. As much as I don't like the bastard, he was the rookie of the year." _This came from the ever loud, ever prideful Kiba, even Akamaru barked slightly in confirmation

With all of them resigning the fight to a victory for the 'brooding' (read gay) Uchiha survivor it came as a bit of a shock when their blond friend started laughing. The fact that this wasn't like any of the laughs he had done today, it was a generally amused laugh, as if he really found the Uchiha winning laughable.

"_I can't actually believe you think the Uchiha can win the fight against Gaara! The Uchiha is completely outmatched. So what that the Uchiha was given rookie of the year, __**before**__ we graduated the academy, that doesn't mean anything. A rookie is someone with no experience, and even the 'rookie of the year' is still a rookie and therefore a liability. Why do you think the Hokage doesn't allow rookie on any missions beyond C' rank? It's because despite the 'potential' they have rookies are still horrible ninja who have never even made their first kill. When a rookie makes their first kill they usually fall into a depression, or hell many freeze up and die without ever making a kill. The so called rookie of the year, tried to kill himself during our first real mission because of the killer intent between Kakashi and the Demon of the Mist Momochi Zabuza. The rookie of the year isn't anything to actually go by, its just given to the genin with the best skills with the __**basic**__ styles and techniques. Hell Sasuke falls behind most of us in at least one category." _

Hearing this most of the genin leaned in to make sure they caught how they were each better than the pompous Uchiha_. "He's nowhere close to smart as Skikimaru. His strength isn't even close to yours Choji. His style isn't nearly as refined nor is he nearly as skilled in Taijutsu as you with your use of the Gentle Fist Hinata. His senses are pathetic when compared to Kiba and Akamaru's . He's emotionally weak while Shino shows about as much emotion as a rock. Ino is much more resourceful with the many ways her family techniques can be used." _All the genin puffed up a bit at having their strengths realized and told to them.

Before any of them could say anything though, the blond demon container continued. "_And as for me, I would tear the Uchiha to pieces with how much I out power him. It's the same with Gaara. And the fact he was trained for a MONTH by the so called _legendary_ 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' does not even compare with Gaara. He's been trained his entire life to be the best ninja in Suna, and in Suna he's known as a 'Demon'. And the fact that Sasuke is an Uchiha is nothing. Gaara is the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage. When is the last time an Uchiha has been a Kage?Oh that's right there never has been one, because they are too pathetic to handle it._"

The other konoha genin were shocked, both from the fact of Gaara's origins, and the fact that their blond companion seemed to know so much about him. Ino, being as loud as she is, voiced her curiosity. _"How do you seem to know so much about him Naruto?" _

The blond in question smirked and then closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to express the source of his knowledge. He chuckled once before opening his eyes and replying to the question. _"How do I know so much about Gaara? I suppose it is because he and I are nearly mirror images of the other. We are in fact two sides to the same coin, and when the two of us meet in combat the coin shall be cast."_

The others recognizing some sort of deeper meaning in the blonde's voice quickly thought about what it could mean. Shikimaru being the sharpest of the group spoke first. _"So the coin tells of the possible outcomes?"_

Amused by the Nara's conclusion he again chuckled before speaking. _"If the coin falls one way Gaara defeats me in combat and I die. This leaves us with not only my death, but the death of everyone around. As amusing as that would be, this outcome, would lead to the annihilation of our species, the others would see to that. If the coin lands on its reverse, I kill Gaara, thus dooming this land to an eternity of collapse. Either way the game is rigged."_

The other genin so entranced could hardly speak. Though Shino, surprisingly, spoke up. _"The way it sounds these 'others' would stall the corruption and collapse, restoring the land."_

Naruto spoke again a bit hostilely. _"These rights do not belong to them, they belong to us."_

Shino spoke again. "_It would seem your arrogance is boundless."_

The blond chuckled "_There is a third option. A monumental secret, hidden in our very presence here, but it is a secret that must be discovered for itself."_

Shikimaru spoke up "_But you said it yourself Naruto, there are only two sides to your coin."_

Naruto laughed deeply._ "Apparently so, but suppose you throw a coin enough times, suppose one day, it lands on its edge._

* * *

Before any of the other genin could really think about this, a voice came over the loudspeaker. _"Attention everyone!(2) Due to the absence of Sasuke Uchiha we will be postponing the match between him and Gaara of the Desert." _ Many boo's and cries of outrage went out at that announcement. _"So on to the next match, Shikimaru V. Temari"_

* * *

_"__Huh. More complete and total favoritism for the Uchiha clouds the judgment of the Hokage and council. How … Predictable."_ Naruto was not amused by the blatant idiocy of the council.

_"__So Naruto. Where do you think the Uchiha is right now?" _The question, coming from the ever hungry Choji, sounded out.

_Naruto smirked at the question. __"Well Choji"_ he began_ "Seeing that he has that 'thirst for power' and the fact that he's obviously gay, I'd say he was trying to seduce Kakashi into training him. And knowing Kakashi, it's probably working pretty well. The only real question is, which one of the will come out on top?" _Other male rookies laughed at the crack at the Uchiha's personality and sexual orientation, while the two females just blushed a bit.

_Kiba turned towards the blond and asked a question that had been bugging him.__"Hey Narut, doesn't it make you angry that the Uchiha gets all the training from your sensei?"_

_Naruto replied rather nonchalantly.__ "To be honest, with what's probably going on in this 'training' I really don't want to have any part in it."_ Smirking at the snickers he got from the other rookies he continued. _"Kakashi isn't a very good sensei at all, to be honest. He's a hypocrite, and relies way too much on that useless Sharingan eye. And his definition of training the Uchiha, would probably give him some overpowered technique he has no real right to have, nor any hope to control and use correctly. He'll probably do more damage to himself in his match than he will to Gaara. Though to be honest it will be very satisfying to see that smug grin of his wiped off his face when he realizes he stands no chance against Gaara." As he said this a look of joy was on his face, which considering who he was, began to creep out some of the genin."_

_"__AND THE WINNER IS SHIKIMARU!"_

* * *

_Chapter Six Is OVER!_

_ Sorry it took so long to update! I was watching old episodes of Tales from the Crypt from back in the 90's! Yes I know some of you are like WTF is that. That makes me feeI old and I'm not even 18. You young people these days need to go back and watch the T.v i grew up with. Tales from the Crypt, Mr Rogers, Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Keenan and Kel, Power Rangers. G.I Jo, The Original Speed Racer. God you kids dont know what your missing._

_Anyways I had a lot of fun with this chapter as I enjoyed adapting the edge of the coin speech, One of my favorite speeches ever._

_(1) This is taken from the opening theme of the old 90's Goosebumps show._

_(2) I was very tempted to do a neighborhood watch committee reference I couldn't stop myself._

_Reviewer Mail Time!_

* * *

_**KunoichiDreamer-**Thank you, I hope this one continues my standard you guys have come to expect._

_**Arkard- **You mean you're not addicted yet?! I put enough caffeine, nicotine, and THG in my stories to knock out an elephant, and you still aren't addicted. FUCK! Lol Well he's gonna stop being as manipulative with some people._

_**IEatChicken-**Well thank you! I'm leaving you guys speechless._

_**Pyronix –** Yeah I'll pm you my email. And I don't like spoiling shit, although I will say while I was writing this chapter I did come up with a very … Interesting way to kill him._

_**Oboro-Kun-** I don't think Naruto would lower himself to the standards it would take to get anywhere near a naked Sakura._

_**Sir MIDNIGHT THE MUTHERFUCKIN DARK SLAYER- **Yeah I suppose it was pretty obvious with how I used a reference to it lol. I know man he got beheaded in Blood Omen and somehow was fine in Blood Omen 2. WTF!? As for the transformation into Raziel … Idk it's a possibility, though not sure how to work it. Its very easy to fuck things up in stories and I'd like to make everything seem believable and if he could just suddenly change into Raziel like hey, check out this awesome new power I have for no reason, that doesn't seem believable to me. Though it also gives me a great idea for a possible summoning contract he could have And I hope you enjoyed the sides of the coin speech!_

_Go to youtube an type LoK tribute to kain, Raziel meets Kain at the pillars, or Raziel meets Janos , and watch some of these videos to get some of my references _

_ I might just have to make a Naruto LOK cross over._

_**Kit onigri-**Thank you! It's always fun to have people laugh at my complete randomness. And thanks the preview was just for fun and I think it worked well._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven Preview!- **__"You didn't_ _Kakashi, please say you didn't teach him that move!?_ Shouted the overzealous Maito Guy. 

_Kakashi smugly replied. __"That's right Guy I taught Sasuke that technique. _

_"__What technique is he talking about Guy-sensei?" _asked the wounded Lee.

_"__That technique, my student is Kakashi's only original one. An attack said to have cut a lightning bolt in half the Chidori!" _Replied the larger bowl cut man.

_"__I So FUCKING CALLED THAT!"_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and for all your reviews._

_Your lord and master_

_-UT_


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja Revelations

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: This just makes me angry and I hate it. I don't own any licensing or ownership properties. Just remember I only own this story and my computer.

Guide: I'm sure you understand how this all works by now.

* * *

Last time on Ninja Revelations: Kiba turned towards the blond and asked a question that had been bugging him_. "Hey Naruto, doesn't it make you angry that the Uchiha gets all the training _from_ your sensei?"_

Naruto replied rather nonchalantly_. "To be honest, with what's probably going on in this 'training' I really don't want to have any part in it." _Smirking at the snickers he got from the other rookies he continued._ "Kakashi isn't a very good sensei at all, to be honest. He's a hypocrite, and relies way too much on that useless Sharingan eye. And his definition of training the Uchiha, would probably give him some overpowered technique he has no real right to have, nor any hope to control and use correctly. He'll probably do more damage to himself in his match than he will to Gaara. Though to be honest it will be very satisfying to see that smug grin of his wiped off his face when he realizes he stands no chance against Gaara." _As he said this a look of joy was on his face, which considering who he was, began to creep out some of the genin."

"_AND THE WINNER IS SHIKIMARU!"_

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**"You wouldn't happen to know what the fine in Cyrodill is for necrophilia?" **

* * *

The announcement broke the Genin out of there thoughts. Turning towards the stairs they saw the lazy Nara walking slowly towards them. Without even speaking to the other rookies he put his back to the wall and collapsed in a heap. _"Ugh that was far too troublesome"_ He mumbled out after a moment. Relaxing in his pile on the floor, the lazy dark haired boy sighed. "_Why is it that I always have to fight women?" _

The male rookies chuckled a bit at the lazy boy's plight. The blond demon container snorted at the lazy Nara's question. _"It's because you're such a lazy bastard. Women can't stand a guy just relaxing, it drives them crazy." _ After saying this, the blond looked towards the stadium and scowled. "W_hen the hell is the next match!? I am really starting to get bored and I don't even have the banshee to play with."_

_As if to answer his question a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Will Kankuro and Shino please come down to the arena to begin your match?"_

The blonde's scowl turned into a small smirk. _"It's about time, any longer and they were going to need another proctor. I don't like it when people waste my time." _

Quickly a voice rang out from the Suna team. "_I give up!" _

The blond voiced his disappointment. "_Son of a bitch!" _ With the murderous look the red eyed demon container was sending towards the Suna Genin , the young puppeteer knew he was screwed.

Once more the loudspeaker came to the rescue. "_Since that was the last match of the first round, the only match we can proceed to is Sasuke Uchiha V. Gaara of the desert. Will the two combatants please come to the arena?" _

At the news of the next match the blond demon container's wrath at the Suna Nin was replaced with much amusement. _"Well isn't this fun? Either the Uchiha doesn't show up and forfeits the match moving on to me and Gaara, or he does show up and Gaara slaughters him, either way I win. I do hope he shows up though; I want to hear his screams as Gaara rips his intestines out" _His 'slightly' insane tone returned as he spoke of the Uchiha's demise. The other rookies backed up a bit hearing his words, most of them anyway.

"_I wonder how Naruto would look covered in the Uchiha's blood. Then I could help him clean him-self off and we can…." _Once again the 'shy' Hyuuga's mind went to the gutter.

Once again the red haired demon container walked down the stairs to the arena. The proctor backed up slightly seeing the demented look in the redhead's eyes. _"Sasuke Uchiha report to the arena or be disqualified, there will be no more chances." _After a few moments of waiting the proctor continued. _"Since the Uchiha has not reported to the arena, he is disquali" _The proctor was cut off as right before he could finish his statement a poof of smoke appeared with a soft explosion.

As the smoke cleared, two figures became visible through the shroud, the two figures being one Sasuke Uchiha and the other his trainer the so called 'legendary' Copy Ninja Kakashi. "_Yo."_Stated the scarecrow._ "Are we late?" _

The proctor smirked at the ever tardy Jounin. "_Actually Kakashi, you're right on time." _

The silver haired Cyclops smiled gladly, though you would never know it, and turned to his 'prodigal' student. "_Alright Sasuke remember what I taught you and you can't lose."_

The so called prodigy smirked arrogantly as he stared towards his opponent. "_I would win anyway because I am an Uchiha, and I wont lose to some trash Suna nin. They might as well just give me the victory now and save us all some time." _

Kakashi smirked at his protégé's attitude. "_Since you're so eager to start I'll just get out of your way then." _ As he finished the man that had been before the Uchiha disappeared only to reaper in the stands near the rookie genin. Spotting his other student with them he walked towards them. _"Hey Naruto, how did your match with Neji go?"_

Naruto turned towards the silver haired man and in a cold tone addressed him. "_If you can't figure it out by the fact that I'm standing here while Neji isn't you're more pathetic than I gave you credit for."_ The blond pierced the cycloptic jounins single eye with his gaze and drew each word out in a condescending manner.

The silver haired Cyclops ignored the tone in his student's voice. "_So you beat Neji, congratulations I guess making Ebisu your temporary sensei worked out better than I thought. I guess that you'll be facing Sasuke in the finals then." _

Before the one eyed ninja could continue speaking he was cut off by a soft chuckle. The chuckling continued to increase in amplitude as it went on. Kakashi saw that it was his blond student who was the source of the laughter. Confused the scarecrow addressed his student._ "What's so funny Naruto? All I said was that it looks like you'll be facing Sasuke in the final round of the tournament. What do you find so funny about that?" _

The blond continued to chuckle for a few moments before he settled down enough to speak. "_The whole thing is what I find funny Kakashi. That you believe that the final match will be between my-self and the Uchiha is laughable. Take whatever ability that the Uchiha has and compare it to Gaara. Compared to him, the Uchiha is nothing but an insect just waiting to be crushed. The Uchiha's arrogance blinds him and it's only a matter of time till it's over for him. No kakashi; the Uchiha will not make it to the finals, and the odds are Gaara won't let him escape alive. _

Noticing the happiness in the blonde's voice, the intrigued scarecrow's curiosity was piqued. "_Why do you believe that Sasuke has no chance against Gaara, and why wouldn't Gaara let Sasuke live?" _

The blond smirked at the slight tinge of worry in the scarecrow's tone of voice. He grinned sadistically when he replied to his so called sensei's question. "_It's quite simple to anyone with common sense, though I suppose aside from myself team seven is severely lacking in that area. Just look at Sakura.. well don't look at her as your eyes may bleed though hopefully you get what I mean, although it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't. Since you can't figured it out I'll dumb it down a little for you. Sasuke fought Rock Lee; Lee defeated the Uchiha before the worthless bastard could even try to stop him. Now then after that Lee fought Gaara, correct?" _The blonde paused to see if his listener was with him up to this point. At Kakashi's nod he continued. "_Thank god, it seems you're not completely worthless. Now when Lee fought Gaara, who was it that came out of the fight the victor? Oh yes, it was Gaara, and if it wasn't for Lee's sensei interfering Lee would be dead right now. Now think if Gaara could defeat Lee in such an amusing way, what makes you think the Uchiha stands any kind of chance? No amount of training will ever get rid of the Uchiha's real weakness. He is a pathetic excuse for a warrior, and his weakness will be his undoing. As for why Gaara won't leave the Uchiha alive after the match,that is simple. Gaara and I are two very similar beings and if it were me and I had the choice to let him live or not, the Uchiha would not survive today. I will enjoy this match thoroughly, question is will Sasuke?" _

Before the silver haired scarecrow could respond to the blonde's statement, he was cut off. "_Settle down Kakashi, the match is starting, and you don't want to waste their youth by interrupting the start of their match."_ The scarecrow turned to find the sparkling teethed and bowl cut Maito Guy giving him his patented 'Nice guy pose'. Beside Guy was his currently crippled student Rock Lee, who despite his injury copied his sensei.

"_Hey Guy, stop shouting, and how are you doing Lee?" _The copy ninja addressed the new arrivals apathetically.

The energetic youth replied loudly. "_I am doing very well! Guy-sensei says that I can restart training soon so that my flames of youth keep burning!" _

The blond demon container decided to tune out the loud banter and turned his attention towards the arena.

* * *

(In the arena.) 

The pompous Uchiha survivor was still smirking. His eyes never left his opponent as he began to speak in his arrogant tone. "_Are you scared Gaara? You should be, there is no point in this match, so just give up and I might spare you." _Hearing this Gaara's lips curved slightly in a small grin of actual amusement, and his fingers began to twitch. Sasuke noticing none of this continued. "_Well it seems I have no choice then, don't say I didn't give you a chance." _ The young Uchiha prodigy slipped into an offensive stance, ready to attack at the proctor's word.

"_AND BEGIN!"_

_  
_The Uchiha shot off towards his opponent who stood waiting, inviting the Uchiha to try and get a hit in on him. Sasuke seeing his opposition's lack of concern sped up his pace. Throwing a right hook towards the red heads face, the Uchiha was slightly disappointed when the sand blocked his attack, though he quickly took off in an attempt to overwhelm the sand with his speed. Punch after punch the Uchiha attacked gradually picking up in speed till he was little more than a blur.

* * *

(Back in the stands) 

At the same time as Sasuke was continuing his offensive, the onlookers in the stand were in awe. "_Guy-Sensei he's almost as fast as I am with his weights off! How could he improve so much after only a month?" _

Guy was slightly angry that Kakashi had made his student copy Lee's speed instead of working towards it with his own strength. He did not respond to his young apprentices questions in order to hold his tongue, though Kakashi was more than happy to explain for him. _"You see Lee, I had Sasuke watch a recording of your fight with his Sharingan, so that he could copy your technique. He is a true prodigy."_

A snort from his other student caught his attention and he turned to him in question. _"Konoha really must enjoy that word, prodigy. It's thrown around so much that it weakens the true meaning. Sasuke is no prodigy, he is just a thief, and an idiot if he thinks this will work. Despite the fact that you had him attempt to steal Lee's style, Lee is still faster. Besides that we saw that even with his increased speed Lee was not able to overcome Gaara's sand. If the original can't beat it, then how can a copy? If that is all that you trained with the Uchiha in, than he's even more fucked than I had thought."_

The Cycloptic jounin smirked. _"Oh trust me; that speed isn't the only new thing Sasuke can do, far from it. Ahh perfect timing it seems that you'll find out what I'm talking about sooner than I thought. Pay attention because Gaara is finished now._

* * *

_(Back In the Arena)_

The Uchiha prodigy jumped away from his opponent and leapt up against the stadium walls. "_You're much tougher than I thought you would be, I'm using this much sooner that I wanted, but it can't be helped. Prepare yourself Gaara!" _The emotionally challenged Uchiha began to flow quickly through a long series of hand seals. As he finished he reached out his left hand and gripped onto his right wrist. A crackling sound was heard as the air became super heated from the chackra charging. Small surges of electricity became visible in the palm of his hand. Finally the lightning surged strongly creating an electric cracking sound.

* * *

(In The Stands) 

Guy stared in disbelief at the technique the young Uchiha was using._"Kakashi, tell me you didn't! Tell me you didn't teach a child that technique!"_

The scarecrow replied smugly. _"That's right Guy I taught Sasuke that technique."_

"_What technique is he talking about Guy-Sensei?"_ Questioned the wounded Lee.

"_That technique my student, is Kakashi's sole original technique. An attack said to have cut a lightning bolt in half, the Chidori!"_Replied the ever excitable Guy.

"_I So Fucking Called That!" _ Came the amused voice of the devilish blonde demon container. _"I knew your way to train the Uchiha would be to give him some overpowered technique he had no chance of mastering, and there it is Chidori."_

Kakashi glared at the younger ninja. "_What are you afraid that Gaara stands no chance now that Sasuke has activated that technique?" _

The blonde snorted in amusement, _"Please. You could give the Uchiha bastard ever technique of the Yondaime Hokage and he still would stand no chance at beating Gaara. He's a copy, just like you Kakashi, and that makes you both pathetic. You rely on a pathetic crutch of a bloodline, and you can never be a true legendary ninja with such a weakness. Gaara he's suffered more than you will ever know for his power, Sasuke has had things handed to him his entire life. There is no way that anyone with half a brain would lose to that bastard. Face it Cyclops your student is pathetic."_

Kakashi went to retort, but was swiftly cut off again. "_Do you want some fire scarecrow?(1) If you value your other eye, shut the hell up and watch."_

* * *

_(Back in the fight)_

Sasuke grinned wide at the unveiling of his new technique. With its power, no one could stand against him, and even Itachi would die when they met next. The Uchiha prodigy(still read gay) locked his sharingan eyes upon his opponent, and began to run down the wall he was perched on. Tearing through the landscape and filling the air with the terribly foul sound of the attack, the Uchiha picked up speed making a crazed dash at his foe.

Gaara seeing this new technique the so called prodigy had displayed was quite unimpressed. Lazily he lifted his right arm to shoulder level, making his sand swirl slowly. As he watched his opponent close in upon him, Gaara couldn't help but feel bored with this match. A slow bloodthirsty smile came over him; the next part of the match would be fun indeed.

As the raven haired boy neared Gaara, he pulled his arm back to deliver the strike, and end his opponent. Gaara's smile widened, things were going perfectly. Wrenching his hands up quickly, the red headed suna boy began to wrap and condense sand over his opponent's hand. The sand was then fired by the boy's superheated chackra turning the sand to glass. The glass spread quickly down the boy's limb, as his constant chackra output could not be slowed enough to stop the attack. With the last of the sand heated, the glass took on a conical shape, and with his momentum the Uchiha boy was unable to stop.

An explosion roared out, sending waves of sand and shards of razor sharp glass out, killing a few audience members. Every surviving audience member strained their eyes in an attempt to see through the cloud of dust that shrouded the arena. Slowly the haze began to lift, and a figure could be seen. When the smoke cleared enough for the figure to appear clearly, many of the crowd members nearly screamed, and some passed out. Standing in the haze was one Sasuke Uchiha, though as he had not ever been seen before. Covering his entire body were cuts and gouges of various lengths and depths, though that was not the worst of his injuries. His right shoulder was torn to pieces and his entire upper arm was scarred and destroyed, and from an inch above where his elbow used to be was nothing but strips of torn flesh.

Most people would have screamed in pain at the experience of having their arm severed and shredded, though the Uchiha was unable to do so. Wrapped tightly around his throat was the destructive hand of one Gaara of the Desert. The smile on Gaara's face was unnatural, inhuman and demonic; he was enjoying every ounce of the Uchiha's pain. He pulled his battered opponent towards him and spoke into his ear. "_Now Uchiha, now is when I really begin to have fun."_

* * *

Chapter Number Seven Is Complete! 

(1) Yeah thats a Wizard of Oz reference. What of it?

I'd like to apologies for taking such a long time to update. I have been with my friends a lot lately, and my birthday was on Tuesday so it was a bit hectic for me. Add in the fact that it's finals week at my school and I haven't had much time to write much. Also off topic but when I was writing chapter 6 we got some Chinese food, and I got a fortune cookie where my fortune was "You will become an accomplished writer." That freaked me out a bit.

* * *

Reviewer Mail Time! 

Kira- I also hate Team7 and threw in some extra bashing for you. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Oboro-Kun-**I do enjoy the random stranger idea and I may put it in to effect.

**NP11-** Yes you are right! This is another dark Naruto story! Sounds like my review of Pirates 3. It was a movie. I like TenKashi as an end to Heaven gives way to a beginning for hell. Yes Sakura is going to die! ( I can believe it. Cus I do love orange soda. I remember like the entire opening theme song from almost any show I have ever watched, its very odd.)

**IEatChicken-**You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Gaara, you may yet be surprised.

**ShadowAssassian-**Wow a hero to the people. I feel like V right now. All I have to do is blow up some historic landmark while listening to Tchaikovsky music. And thank you, you also are freakin awesome.

**Beatboredom.-**Sadly enough I don't get chiller :'( I want it very bad! And many of the left out words are done for atmosphere and for my style of writing. I prefer to write in a gothic structure with some different literature stylings mixed in. I won't lie and say all of it is as I make a lot of mistakes, but most is in an attempt to keep tension or atmosphere.

**Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer- **I will be working in more Legacy of kain properties into the story during later chapters. And yes kids do miss most of the great things in life as it's outdated when they are mature enough to handle it. Yep see ya later

**Kammari-**Thank you I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Kit onigiri- **You should see me in real life. I'm so random I can't even tell what the hell I'm talking about half the time.

**TheDon1023-** Hey I'm right with ya there. Half the reason I write this story is because I find it so amusing and funny.

**Phantomshadowdragon-**Yes Sasuke will die. I'm pretty sure it's painful so far. And about Naruto's cryptic speech about his fight with Gaara and the third side of the coin it's quite simple when you think about it.He means

… I'm not telling, as that would ruin all my fun at driving you crazy with the possibilities. I enjoy it ever so.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you keep them all coming strong. No preview today but I will tell you this. 

The next chapter of Ninja Revelations will conclude the fight between Gaara and Sasuke and begin the fight of Gaara and Naruto. Also you may get the first glimpse of Naruto's mysterious trainer! You all hate me now don't you? 

Keep your reviews on the way and Stay tuned for another exciting episode of NINJA REVELATIONS!

* * *

Also SUBMIT YOUR BEST VIDEO GAME OR T.V/ Movie Quotes to be used in the opening Line of every chapter today's was taken from one of my favorite games TES IV Oblivion.

Your beloved Master

-UT


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninja Revelations**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Disclaimer Time: As you may or may not know by now I do not under any circumstances own the rights to any of the intellectual properties used in my story. I only own my creativity and imagination. Take that whoever the fuck would ever sue for something like this.

Guide: I'm fairly certain you get how this works by now. Bold and italicized is for Demons or spirits and such regular with italics is for people and italicized with underlined is for thoughts.

Last time on Ninja Revelations: Most people would have screamed in pain at the experience of having their arm severed and shredded, though the Uchiha was unable to do so. Wrapped tightly around his throat was the destructive hand of one Gaara of the Desert. The smile on Gaara's face was unnatural, inhuman and demonic; he was enjoying every ounce of the Uchiha's pain. He pulled his battered opponent towards him and spoke into his ear. "_Now Uchiha, now is when I really begin to have fun."_

_Today's Quote- "I will never be a memory" –Sephiroth_

The end of the fight between Gaara and Sasuke will soon come to it's conclusion are you prepared for the end? If so then...

BEGIN!

* * *

The psychotic red-head increased his hold on his Uchihan captive. The smile on his face only grew stronger, at the look of agony on the dark-haired boy's face. The teal-eyed demon container moved his blood-thirsty gaze from his captives face to where the boy's arm had been only moments before. Seeing the state of his opponent's injuries he chuckled slightly. "_I'm glad that attack of yours is so hot. It cauterized what's left of your arm; you won't be bleeding out anytime soon. Good, I want you to suffer for as long as possible. What fun would I have if you died so soon?"_ Once more Gaara increased his grip on Sasuke's throat, causing the young Uchiha prodigy to spasm due to pain and lack of oxygen. Drawing his left arm towards himself Gaara pulled his captive opponent close to him. Raising the bloodied boy's eyes to meet his own the red-head spoke softly to his captive. "_Don't die on me yet, there's much more fun to be had_."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Gaara pulled back his arm and flung the Konohan prodigy towards the arena wall. The Uchiha crashed against it with his back towards the wall. Upon impact he gasped as what little air that was left in his lungs was forced out. Small globs of blood and sand rushed from his mouth as he coughed out in attempt to breathe. His coughing subsided after a moment and he got his breathing under control. It would do him little good though as his opponent rose his hand and his sand began to stir. Pushing his hand forward the Suna demon container sent a whip of sand at his recovering prey. Sasuke braced himself for the impact and was taken by surprise when it wrapped itself around his ankle. All too late he realized what his blood thirsty opponent had in mind for him.

Pulling back his hand Gaara wrenched the brutalized Uchiha from the wall with his sand whip. Quickly he raised his hand high above his head, his sand mimicking the maneuver and dragging the helpless Sasuke along with it. When the sand had reached the peak of its height the clinical red-head brought his hand down quickly causing his sand to smash the bloody dark haired boy into the ground leaving a three inch deep indent where his body hit. Without wasting a moment Gaara once again wrenched his prey swiftly from his resting place. Moving his arm sporadically Suna's demon began smashing the Konohan genin wildly into the stadium, turning much of the stadium walls into rubble.

* * *

(With the Konoha rookies.)

Kakashi could not believe what he had seen. His student had been thoroughly slaughtered throughout this entire match! His thoughts ran wildly over the events of the battle before him. "_How can this be happening? How can some Suna-nin just come and destroy a prodigy of Konoha, and MY student? He should stand no chance against Sasuke! With his Sharingan Sasuke should have been able to pick Gaara apart, so how is that disgrace winning!? He was even able to turn the Chidori back at Sasuke without any real effort! What kind of monster is this boy!? He has already beaten Sasuke and yet he continues to torture and destroy him! Was Naruto right, will Gaara really kill Sasuke? How, does Naruto know so much about Gaara!?"_ The cycloptic Scarecrow cast a suspicious gaze upon his blond student, who caught the look and smiled dementedly towards his 'sensei'.

"_Enjoying the fight Kakashi, I know I am. You really did a poor job of training the Uchiha, and I hope it is tearing you up inside to watch your prized student get ripped to pieces. Your guilt is so amusing, and the suffering it causes you is absolutely perfect. Don't you wish you had been a better teacher, don't you wish you could have saved the bastard Uchiha from this fate? Ah watching your guilt tear you apart inside is so satisfying. You underestimated Gaara, and overestimated the pompous Uchiha, and now because of that the Uchiha will die as I had predicted. How does it feel knowing you cost another teammate their lives?"_ Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the platinum haired Jounin's guilt. The look of sorrow and guilt that took over his single visible eye and the shaking that overtook his body was an absolute artwork to the blonde demon container. "_You quite an artist Gaara, you can cause suffering to so many with so little effort. You truly are a demon my friend, and this makes me long for our match even more. How you will finish the Uchiha I can't help but wonder."_

Seeing Kakashi slipping into depression his 'eternal rival' Guy attempted to get him out of his state of mind. "_Kakashi, there's no reason to be so hard on yourself, there was nothing you could do to stop it. It's not your fault; don't be so hard on yourself." _The bowl cut man tried his best but was unable to get so much as a movement from his cycloptic rival, so with a sigh he quieted down and leaned back to watch the end of the fight.

The rest of the people in the rookie area watched in silence. Some shocked beyond belief, some disgusted, a few excited, and in the case of our blond…hero? More than a little bit happy, his red eyes glowed with amusement and the demented grin he wore threatened to rip his face in half.

* * *

(In the Kage booth.)

In the booth of the Sandaime Hokage, and his guest the Yondaime Kazekage, both were more than a little surprised, though each for very different reasons.

"_I can't believe a boy so young can be so merciless, and with the kind of power he possesses that could be a very dangerous combination, especially with Naruto being his next opponent. I only hope Naruto will be able to come out of that match the victor, otherwise Konoha may not be left standing."_

"_I am surprised that the Uchiha turned out to be so …weak, what a disappointment. I had a lot of hope for that body, but now it is useless to me. These other two intrigue me quite a bit. Who would have thought that the container for the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi would be so bloodthirsty? There is something odd about him though, his style, his attitude, his power they all seem so … familiar. I will need to think about this before I make a decision so I will postpone the attack until the final match. This should be very amusing kukuku. SSSSSSSSS"_

Despite the thoughts running through their heads, the two Kages spoke calmly to one another. "_Your son Gaara is quite powerful for his age."_

"_Yes he has been trained since childhood to be an unstoppable ninja so he can bring glory to Suna."_

"_He has a lot of rage and anger within him though, doesn't he?"_

The wind shadow sighed and responded again to the elder Kage "_Yes he does, I blame all of the violent music he listens to. It is destroying his mind, and making him always angry"_

The Elder Kage was taken aback by the stupidity of his friend, so he just shook his head and turned his attention back towards the center arena

(In The Arena)

* * *

Much of the area surrounding the arena had been reduced to rubble as Gaara used the captive Sasuke as a wrecking ball smashing his tattered carcass ceaselessly into the arena walls. Finally growing bored with this exercise the young demon container once again whipped Sasuke towards the wall, only this time he released the hold his sand had on the mutilated Uchiha. As the ragged boy sailed towards the wall Gaara raised his right hand and gripped his wrist with the left. Curling his fingers into a fist he took aim at the still airborne prodigy. His hand lined up to his satisfaction, Gaara quickly opened his balled fist and said one word "_Fire."_ Five spikes suddenly shot forth from the sand towards the beaten sharingan user. Before the boy had completed his journey towards the remaining wall, all five sand projectiles pierced his flesh and drove him backwards even harder, effectively nailing him to the stone structure.

Sasuke screamed out in pure agony as the spikes imbedded themselves into his body, one in each shoulder, one in each calf, and the final one in his remaining forearm. Each spike had to be three inches in diameter at least, there was no way he would come unstuck from this wall without assistance. His dark bloodline spun tiredly inside his crimson eyes, a look of distance within them. He suddenly felt cold cover most of his body, and began to feel light headed. He became aware the test proctor coming into the arena.

"_Gaara stop the match, you've won. There is no reason to continue." _The proctor screamed out frantically.

Gaara just looked at the proctor and smirked, though when he spoke it surprised the spectators. _"Fine, the match is over. There is nothing more I could do to him anyway."_

The proctor was dumbfounded, from what he had seen of this boy, he would not stop until he had killed his enemy and yet he was sparing the Uchiha. He quickly got out of his daze, though and ran to the losing boy. "_Somebody, get a medic team out here and quickly! Come on Uchiha, you can make it out of this alive, just stay with us!" _

Before the medic team could arrive Sasuke began to scream in pure anguish. Turning around the proctor noticed that Gaara was watching the whole affair smiling his disturbing smile. The proctor shouted at him. "_I thought you said you wouldn't do anything else to him!"_

Gaara smirked to the proctor and replied "_I'm not doing anything at all. This is all the Uchiha's doing." _

The proctor did not seem convinced when he again questioned the red-head. "_What are you talking about Sasuke could not do anything in this state, and why would he torture himself?"_

"_This is a result of his earlier attacks. When Uchiha attacked earlier, I forced a small amount of sand into the air, almost unnoticeable. With each blow he attempted he inhaled a bit more of the sand, allowing it into his lungs and eventually his bloodstream. My original intention was to use it to tear open his organs from the inside, but because of the Uchiha that plan changed a bit."_

The proctor was confused at Gaara's words. "_What do you mean he changed it?"_

Before Gaara could speak a voice sounded from behind the proctor. "_I think I can answer that."_

The proctor jumped a bit and spun around to face the voice. He was more than a bit surprised to see Naruto standing there enjoying the Uchiha's tortured cries as a med team attempted to save the boy. "_He's fast; I didn't even notice him get near me!"_

"_As I said, I think I know what happened. After Sasuke saw that his attacking was useless against Gaara's sand, he charged up that overpowered lightning attack. We saw that the heat of it turned the sand to glass, which is why he lost his arm, but the attack is not just on the outside of the body. The attack charged a current through the Uchiha, and while it may not have been able to hurt him, the sand inside him was another story. It turned the small particles of sand into tiny blades of glass that would be constantly carried around his body, slicing up veins and organs the entire time. This way instead of a quick death, he is tortured having his insides slowly destroyed. It's much more amusing this way." _Naruto turned to see that the medic team had gotten Sasuke down from his place on the wall, and were rushing him to the hospital, though there was little they could do.

The proctor faced the fair-haired boy once again. _"Why are you down here Uzumaki?" _

Naruto smirked amusedly before he replied to the question. "_Mine and Gaara's final match is the next one, figured I might as well get here early." _

The proctor looked from the blonde towards Gaara. "_Are you ready to fight again?" _ The scarlet haired boy just nodded. The proctor sighed. "_The Final match of the Chunin exams betweem Gaara of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki will now begin! FIGHT!"_

* * *

High above the fight on the top of the stadium wall stood a man clad in a dark cloak. A few strands of dark hair were exposed underneath a bamboo hat, and his fingers were twitching with excitement at his sides. His pale eyes shone green with anticipation and were focused upon the arena below. A small smile was placed upon his face and his voice contained a tone of interest._ "Excellent, now it begins"_

* * *

Chapter Eight is officially finished! Yay and good cheer! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I have been quite busy and between school, sleeping, Xbox live, hanging out with my friends, and waiting for Dmc4 to come out I haven't found much time to write but I am going to restart posting every day or so, so you guys can look forward to that. Being 17 sucks ass sometimes, with all the school you have to go to.

* * *

Reviewer Mail Time!!!

**actionliker-** The Sand/sound attack has been postponed to sometime during the final match so Naruto will get to show off quite a bit of his power in the battle against Gaara.

**Peter Kim-**Well Gaara did destroy Sasuke, and for Sakura … well I won't spoil the surprise of her fate.

**Kammari-** Those are some very good quotes that you submitted, though since I have never seen Bleach(I know this probably shocks some) I don't quite get the Ichigo one. Thanks again

**Bulrog the god- **Very nice question. Naruto's mother Kushina will show up in a few chapters. I don't want to spoil anything but it will help draw out the storyline a bit.

**Shadowassassian-**Yes GO EVIL! Yes it is comforting to know others fallow a dark path as well. I have been on the dark side since I was a little kid, and you are very welcome so bow away. Thank you for the compliments, I do try to figure the most satisfying way to get things accomplished, and don't worry I don't believe I would up and quit this early into the game.

**KMT-**Short but sweet. Thank you and I hope you liked Sasuke's fate at the end.

**Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer- **It does suck for Sasuke but it's true he deserves it with the constant self absorbed character he has. And great quotes I will have to use them in some later chapters. Thanks again!

**Phantomshadowdragon-** I think Kakashi will be in too much of a depression to take anybody too seriously. I also like Hinata's thoughts in the story and I enjoy thinking of new ways to use her character. Blushing Sadistically is always awesome lol. The next match will be more than just a bit destructive. If all goes as planned the destruction caused by the actual Gaara/Shukaku v Naruto fight will be nothing compared to this.

**The High Demon Lord-**Yep Sasuke definitely got bashed alright and now Kakashi is in a depression YAY!

**Hitori Obake-** Thanks, I enjoy making my work gorey and destructive, while being fun and funny at the same time

**IEatChicken**- ::Can Only whisper in awe that it awes you:: Yay Sasuke certainly did get mutilated. I hope you can enjoy what happened to him.

Colin- Yes his arm got shredded more than if he put it in a garbage disposal. Ragdoll is definitely entertaining lol.

Thank you all for all your votes and quotes! I write for you the reviewers And congrat's to Kammari for being the quote of the chapter. Who is the mysterious man on the stadium and what does he mean when he says now it begins? Tune in to find out.

* * *

Preview chapter nine:

Gaara's Eyes opened wide in disbelief. He slowly lowered his gaze and was stunned. Which he was more stunned by the blood pouring from his chest, or by the blade it was running down was impossible to tell. A coughing chuckle in front of him made him raise his head, until his teal eyes locked with his opponent's red ones. His blond opponent smiled and blood slowly began to pour out his mouth. He spoke despite the blood and it seemed amusedly strained. "_Now Gaara the coin is still turning, let us see which side it lands on."_

AHH Suspenseful isn't it? Who will win? Who will survive? Who shot JFK?

If you post reviews you may just Find out Next Time On Ninja Revelations!

* * *

Your Lord and Master

-Ut


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninja Revelations**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: Dear reader, you may skip past this is you please as this section holds no relevance to my story or anything to be honest it is just to clarify that I own no part in the subject matter that I may borrow from. Thank you**

**Key: **

**I believe you get the general way this whole thing works so we can just skip past this whole how everybody speaks section.**

** I wish to rant for a moment about the stupidity of the latest manga chapters. WTF is wrong with this story. Sasuke broke Tsukiyomi... Bullshit. The fact that he's kicking Itachi's ass doesn't bother anyone else? I know there are others who think the same.  
**

**Last Time on Ninja Revelations! - **High above the fight on the top of the stadium wall stood a man clad in a dark cloak. A few strands of dark hair were exposed underneath a bamboo hat, and his fingers were twitching with excitement at his sides. His pale eyes shone green with anticipation and were focused upon the arena below. A small smile was placed upon his face and his voice contained a tone of interest._ "Excellent, now it begins"_

**You Heard the Man. Chapter Nine Begins… Now!**

* * *

The crowd watched in silence as the two fighters stared each other down. Neither boy moved as muscle as they kept their eyes fixated on his opponent, each attempting to pry into the others mind and gain the psychological advantage. It was of little use though, these two boys, born and raised in the fires of battle and baptized in the blood of countless opponents were unyielding to give away even the slightest advantage, and would not surrender their wills freely. They could gain no insight from the eyes of the other, though it was not needed. They knew what the other wanted, for it was what they both wanted. The rush of battle, the racing of the heart when seeing the blood of another, to be pushed to the limit of their capabilities by one so like themselves, that was what they wanted and in this battle it was what they would receive. 

Neither Naruto nor Gaara noticed as a strong wind picked up, blowing dust and sand into the air. The world around them mattered little and seemed to fade away leaving the two demons in a world of their own, unmoving as though waiting for some unknown signal. As the wind died down a small leaf fell down into the circle of rubble that had been their arena. The leaf floated softly riding the little remaining air falling towards its destination. It was now only a few centimeters from completing its journey back to the earth. Sadly for said leaf it would never make it, as right before it could touch the ground it caught fire and turned to ash. Heat filled the arena and all eyes rested on the source, one Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde's crimson eye's carried their own sadistic light as waves of blue and red energy burned madly around him, causing the arena to heat up drastically. The tattered remains of his orange jumpsuit and his blood-soaked golden hair blew furiously in reaction to the release of his power. The crowd was amazed at the raw amount of power the boy was producing. They knew the boy had an incredible amount of chakra but this was ridiculous. An entire Jounin squad would be hard pressed to create this much chakra! The only ones who were not in shock at the display were the red-haired Gaara and Naruto himself.

"_Very good Uzumaki, the battle has not even truly started and yet you've already impressed me, that makes me even more exited for this. I hope you won't disappoint me." _ With that the Suna demon container disappeared. Naruto smirked and lazily raised his left hand just in time to intercept a punch meant for his face. Pushing his hand forward he threw his teal-eyed attacked across the arena, only for him to land on his feet, a smirk of his own covered his face. POP! Suddenly three identical Naruto's burst forth from the ground each aiming a kick towards Gaara's chest and head. The sand demon container bent back, dodged all three kicks. With a quick snap of his finger, three spikes erupted from the sand piercing each Naruto through the head only for them to burst into a cloud of smoke a moment after. He crossed his arms as he rose back up. "_Hmm shadow clones, how … interesting, and you didn't even use hand seals, quite impressive. Though, if that's your only trick, then you may as well surrender to death now." _Gaara quickly leapt into the air as his blonde counterpart struck towards him with a knee. Flipping forward the read-head responded with a falling kick towards the blonde. Naruto seeing Gaara's attack dodged with a backwards handspring, though the blonde was quickly on the move again, for as soon as his red-haired opponent's foot struck the earth a wave of sand shot out from the ground. The sand surge grew quickly and was soon a tidal wave of sediment so large it reached the cheap seats in the stadium, before it crashed down towards the blonde with all the force of an enraged sea.

Naruto, seeing no way to dodge the incoming mass, stood still and waited for the ocean of sand to meet him. The sand thundered down upon the blonde, and raged into the stands behind him. Civilian men, women, and children cried out in terror as the sand overtook them and buried them alive. Most of them would suffocate, others would be crushed to death by the weight of the sand, but none of this concerned Gaara. His mind was focused on his opponent. Naruto was quite powerful, and the chances of him surviving that were high. As the sand settled, Gaara's suspicions were proven correct. In the center of the wasteland stood Naruto, untouched by the sand, his pulsing weapon gripped in his hand. So surprised was Gaara that his opponent was untouched, he missed the sound of another clone appearing in front of him. The clone sent a fierce punch into the red-headed demon container's solar plexus, rocketing him into the stands behind him. Without wasting a second the real Naruto quickly slashed his blade in the direction of his downed opponent. A bright light shone out before a large crescent blade of sickening dark purple chakra exploded forth. Gaara returned to his senses in time to see the venomous blade approaching him at terrifying speeds. He crossed both arms into an X in front of his body, and sand shot from his gourd to form an incredibly thick wall to shield him from the attack.

The blade met the shield with an incredibly jarring boom, which shook the entire stadium and its occupants. The blonde psycho stared into the dust surveying the damage his attack had caused. When the smoke cleared the onlookers gasped. There stood Gaara, his clothes ruffled and dirtied, his hair covered with dirt, but completely uninjured, though the same could not be said for those who had been in that section of the arena. The area itself was completely destroyed; the walls cracked, the pillars shattered, and most of the stone had been turned to rubble and debris. Littered around the destroyed wasteland were bodies, dozens of bodies. The ones that had been struck by the initial attack from Naruto had been incinerated leaving nothing but charred outlines upon the stone. Many others had been killed by the following explosion; a few had died due to falling debris, one even had his entire skull crushed in when some falling rubble struck his head. Though not all of the bodies that littered the scene were corpses, a small number had survived the attack, though with the wounds they had suffered there was little hope of survival, all they could do was prey for a quicker death.

The scent of blood filled the arena, causing many survivors to gag and vomit, though the two demon containers were another story entirely. They inhaled deeply the scent of blood, enjoying the rush that it gave them, fueling their hunger for more, now they could officially stop playing and truly start this battle. _"Gaara! It would seem you have quite a few tricks of your own to play with. This has been fun, but I think it's time we stop this warm up and get serious!"_

* * *

The crowd was shocked. All this destruction and death and the two boys had been testing each other, they couldn't believe boys so young could hold such vast amount's of power.

* * *

(With the rookie nine) 

The rookies couldn't believe their eyes. Their friend had caused extreme destruction, and he wasn't even at full strength!

"_There's no way that Naruto got so strong, he was the idiot of our class. I know he has improved a lot since we graduated, but still there's no possible way to get so strong so fast. This is crazy, and beyond a little intimidating." _Kiba's thoughts were beginning to scare him, being an Inuzuka his senses were beyond that of a normal human. His senses were absolutely out of control with the amount of power these two child behemoths were putting out in their attacks, and it was all he could do not to piss himself. Akamaru however, did not have that much self control, and released everything in his bladder. Considering Akamaru rides on top of Kiba's head, this did not mean good things for the dog-like person. "_Damnit!"_

"_Naruto i-is so strong! I c-c-can't wait till he wins, and I can finally tell him how I feel. Then I can help him get out of those filthy clothes, and h-help wash the blood off of him, and then we can go and …."_ As usual the girl named Hinata Hyuuga's mind quickly fell into the gutter. (As if it ever left the gutter)

The young Shikimaru had a pensive look on his face and was paying apt attention to the battle before him. "_What are you planning Naruto? I know you have some sort of plan for this, so what is it? If you're not careful you could take out a large part of Konoha! After this match you have a lot of explaining to do."_

While all the rookies were deep in thought these ones were the only ones that held any real sort of relevance.

* * *

(With a Certain Special Jounin) 

Miterashi Anko licked her lips savoring the small amount of blood that had managed to reach her. "_You surprise me kid. This power of yours is incredible, I must have it! Until then keep spilling more delicious blood for me my pet. _"She began to smirk seductively from her spot above the arena and turned back towards the fight.

* * *

(In The Kage Box) 

The Sandaime Sarutobi was shocked, not about Naruto's power or ability, no he was shocked that he could care so little about such a loss of life. "_Naruto, what happened to you? You used to be such a happy, caring boy and now look at you. You have no concern for human life, and seem to enjoy taking it. Did he really turn you into some kind of monster Naruto? It really was a mistake allowing him to be your sensei." _ The old man seemed to be in some sort of foul mood, though at who, none of the guards could tell.

The Kazekage though was thoroughly impressed with the two demon containers battle, though mostly with Naruto's part of the battle. "_That confirms it! His attitude, his style, his incredible strength and even that technique that he used all show that there could be only once person who could have been his trainer! That makes the boy a lot more valuable than I first believed, and with his kind of power there would be no way anyone could stop us. I must have him join me before anyone else gets to him first.SSSSssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSssssss."_

* * *

_(Atop The Stadium)_

With the dark clad man, he seemed quite amused if they shine in his pale eyes were anything to go on. The dark smile and blood lusting look in his eyes made his excitement that much more apparent. "_Just a little bit more, and it will be time to begin. Soon, very soon." _ With that the man in the cloak again cast his attention towards the arena below him.

* * *

(Back In The Arena) 

Gaara and Naruto had wasted no time resuming their fight. While the onlookers had been thinking they had been launching various attacks in hope of damaging each other. Kicks, punches, sword strikes, sand attacks, all with enough force to topple stone pillars, all going off at incredible speeds. To the onlookers it seemed they were mere blurs of motion. They would only catch the occasional glimpse of a hit or see them briefly before they were off again. Suddenly the red-headed sand demon container was sent rocketing backwards, accompanied by Naruto. The Suna genin was able to do a back-flip and right himself in the air, and quickly struck Naruto with a kick to the temple. Naruto staggered back, and then went up in a poof of smoke. "_Damn Shadow Clones!"_ Gaara stood still for a moment searching for his opponent, before his eyes widened and he spun around quickly. Nartuo was within striking distance of him! This was no good, thinking quickly the teal eyed boy flicked his hand in the direction the blonde was coming from.

The audience gasped as the sound of piercing flesh sounded out from the arena.

Gaara's eyes opened wide in disbelief. The red haired deomon container slowly lowered his gaze in disbelief. Whether he was more surprised of the blood running from his chest, or the blade that it was being drawn to was impossible to tell. A choking chuckle from in front of him caused him to raise his head up, until his teal eyes locked with his opponent's crimson red gaze. His blond counterpart smirked softly and blood slowly began to trickle forth from out of his mouth, courtesy of the three inch diameter sand spear piercing his lung. He began to speak despite the blood and his voice seemed amused though strained. "_Now Gaara the coin is still turning, it is time for us to see on which side it lands." _Sending a fierce punch towards the teal eyed demon container Gaara, Naruto forced him back and off of his sword. Naruto tore the hardened spike of sand out of his chest, and seemed to be enjoying the pain it caused.

Gaara on the other hand, was definitely not enjoying his situation. He began to tremble, though whether from the shock, the pain , or from anger, it was difficult to tell. He gazed at the wound a moment before he let out a crazed and pained scream. "_IT'S MY BLOOD!"_

The members of the Suna Genin team and their Sensei Baki, were immediately worried. _"Oh god he's going to let the Shukaku out early! This is bad! It could ruin the whole plan."_

Suddenly a voiced rang out from the Kage box. "_NOW!"_

White feathers began to fall all around the stadium, and many civilians were put to sleep. An army of Suna and Oto ninja leapt out to battle the ninja of Konoha. A group of about a dozen Suna/Oto Jounin surrounded the blonde demon container, as the sand siblings grabbed Gaara and ran off to give him time to recover. This enraged Naruto as none were to come between him and his opponent. He readied his blade to slaughter the foolish ninja that dared stand in his way, when a flash of silver shone over his shoulder, and many of the ninja fell to the earth sliced into strips of flesh. Naruto turned to look at the source of the light, and saw a man of around six foot clad in a black cloak and a bamboo hat, smiling dementedly. The man turned his head to face the boy. "_Hello child."_

Naruto merely stared at the man a few moments before smirking. "_Hello again… sensei."_

* * *

Chapter Nine is complete! I do hope all of you enjoyed the first part of the battle between Gaara and Naruto. I also apologize for taking so long to update. Readers of my other story, Heir To Excellence know why it took so long as I posted an explanations along with the last chapter. Well on to everybody's favorite part of every update!

* * *

Reviewer MAIL TIME! 

**MastermindZangetsu99-**Well the Uchiha is not dead yet so there is more room for torture.

**MizuKitsune10-**Danke! I appreciate the compliments, and I think I answered this above : )

**Animekingmike-** Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed the battle of Gaara n Ruto

**AnsemMesna-** I aim to please so here it is!

**Phantomshadowdragon-** I hope this chapter answers your questions, and don't count anything out of the story yet.(except anything good involving Sakura)

**Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer-** I enjoy keeping my readers surprised , and thanks again. And yeah I'm sure college must be a hassle. What are you majoring in?

Kira- Of course I'll keep up the work on the condition you all keep reading and reviewing. Jaraiya might know about it and he will be in the next couple chapters, and yes there is.

Peter Kim- Painful is right, and agonizingly slow. Yea I added a bit of my distaste for people who blame everything on the media in here with Orochimaru blaming Violent Music for Gaara's problems. Stay tuned the battle is going to get really crazy.

**Kammari**- Thank you for the explanation and compliments, it is always a pleasure getting repeat reviewers like yourself.

:D- Update now lol

**aznblackhowling-**Im updating now just for you guys.

Stay tuned ill have the next chapter up in a few days. KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING! THE POWER OF TRUTH COMPELS YOU!

* * *

Your Lord And Master 

-UT


End file.
